Indecent Proposal
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Reid gets drunk Morgan gives in to his feelings. Morgan learns something he didn't know about Reid. Reid fears for himself and Morgan doesn't know what to do. What will happen when they are just meant to be? M-preg and Slash don't like just walk away. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Indecent Proposal

I know I haven[t written anything for a few days I think a week. It took me a while to decide on the beginning but thanks to some inspiration I finally decided. I'm currently hooked on Criminal Minds and thus made a Morgan/Reid fanfic. Ps this might have a few spoilers if you have not watched 2x14 The Big Game or 2x15 Revelations.

I do not own any Criminal Minds characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Derek Morgan had finally convinced his coworker Dr. Spencer Reid to accompany him to a new bar that opened. Reid was skeptical at first but ended up accepting the invite. He sat across from Morgan drinking a ginger ale. Each had a drink right after another.  
"I think this is enough," Reid sighs.  
"What's wrong pretty boy?" Morgan laughs.  
"I think I see more than five Morgans," he smiles sheepishly.  
"You're drunk, I think we should go home," Morgan stands up a bit more sober to see straight and walk fine.  
"Yeah," Reid agrees as Morgan helps him walk out the door.  
"Did you know that I have a gene handed down from skipped generation that allows me to carry a fetus and have a full pregnancy," Reid says with a slur.  
"Really? You surprise me every time pretty boy," Morgan smiles.  
"Yes but due to that particular gene it's actually the only way I can have children," Reid explains.  
"So you can have sex with as many women and not get them pregnant?" Morgan asks.  
"Basically yeah," Reid replies matter-of-factly.  
"Pretty boy...what if we test out that gene of yours?" Morgan says obviously the alcohol getting to him.  
"What do you mean?" Reid asks.  
"You know what I mean Spence…I hope my indecent proposal doesn't scare you," Morgan smirked.  
"It doesn't," Reid smiled.

They got in Morgan's car and drove the younger agent home. He started kissing Reid. The car began to heat up fast to the point the windows fogged up. Morgan opened the door and got out, Reid waited anxious to kiss again. A tingly feeling was left on Reid's lips after they broke apart. Morgan kissed him again a bit rough when he opened Reid's door. Morgan pulled him close to his body. He walked the drunken man into his apartment complex. He got Reid's keys and opened the door wide open. This time when they kissed they didn't break apart.

Morgan picked up Reid and carried him into his bedroom pinning him to the bed. Morgan unbuckled his pants and slid them down doing the same to Reid. All the while he kissed Reid's pale body illuminated by the moonlight that crept in the room through the window. Morgan arrived at Reid's neck and started nipping and sucking. A small moan escaped Reid's lips.  
"More pretty boy?" Morgan asked pleased.  
"Y-yes," Reid answered.  
Morgan smiled gave three fingers for Reid to suck on to coat with saliva. Morgan became excited as he felt Reid's tongue play around with his fingers. He took them out and let them wonder behind Reid's thighs to his entrance. He first slid one finger in and Reid felt a sharp pain.  
"Don't worry babe it will ease," Morgan kisses his forehead. Reid moans in pleasure and begs Morgan for more. He smirks again and puts in his second finger sliding in slowly. Pain takes over in Reid again but settles faster than at first. Morgan's erect cock presses against Reid's body. He then notices Reid eager for more and slides his third finger. Reid is in pleasurable pain. When Morgan takes his fingers out he stops and looks at his lover.  
"More," Reid begged.  
"Alright babe," Morgan chuckles.  
Reid pulls his hips onto Morgan's body. He positions himself as well and his cock enters Reid. Tears of pain roll down Reid's pale face as he takes him in. Morgan thrusts in and out slow at first.  
"I promise it'll get better," he whispers in Reid's ear kissing his lips to cover the screams and moans.  
"P-painful and so damn good," Reid manages to say through gritted teeth.  
"I know babe," Morgan says soothingly yet content.

Morgan twirls a curl from Reid's hair kissing him and leaving his mark. They eventually fall asleep in each other's arms. When they wake up Reid is next to Morgan snoring lightly in deep sleep. Morgan's head hurts like hell as he remembers what they did last night. Reid is woken up by the sound of Morgan's cell. Then he hangs up and looks at Reid.  
"Shit, I think it's best if we leave this in the past," Morgan said grabbing his clothes.  
"...I agree," Reid says after thinking clearly.  
"It's for the best and Hotch says that we should arrive around eight. It's already seven thirty-five I'll see you there pretty boy," Morgan smiles sweetly and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

A few weeks later Reid is working on some files and Morgan is across looking at him. Reid shoots up suddenly from his seat and runs to the bathroom leaving the stall unlocked. Morgan reluctantly follows concerned.  
"Pretty boy," Morgan stands behind him.  
"H-hey," Reid looks up from the toilet seat.  
"You need to go to a doctor; this has been happening for a while now you're sick," Morgan says.  
"N-no I'm fine," Reid throws up again.  
"Reid you're obviously not, you're sick-"  
"No Derek, I'm not sick!" Reid yells.  
"Reid?" Morgan asks surprised when Reid called him by his first name.  
"I'm not sick," Reid repeats, "I'm pregnant, you thought I was joking…you thought of it, of me as a game."  
"How long have you known!" Morgan shouts trying to process everything.  
"A week or two," Reid confesses.  
"And why didn't you tell me before?" he asks.  
"You told me to forget! To leave it in the past! Because _you_ told me to!" Reid yells crying.

Reid runs out of the bathroom leaving Morgan stunned with the news. He goes in to the break room. Derek runs out the bathroom in search for Reid.  
"Have you seen Reid?" he asks JJ desperately.  
"He just went in the break room...Is he ok? He looked like he was crying," JJ says.  
"...It's my fault;" he walks over and knocks on the door lightly.  
"Reid," he calls walking in.  
"Leave me alone," Reid says softly.  
"You're sure you're pregnant?" Morgan asks softly.  
"For god's sake Morgan! I took two home pregnancy tests and a blood test which were all positive," he cries.

Morgan puts him hands on Reid's shoulders. Reid looks up at Morgan. Morgan is still trying to comprehend everything that's going on. He caught sight of Reid and he looked at him tired. Morgan took a step towards Reid. He started to groan in pain and collapsed on the ground.  
"Reid," Morgan says catching his body.  
"Morgan?" Reid whispers.  
"Shh pretty boy it'll be ok," he kisses his forehead.  
An ambulance arrives to take Reid to the hospital. After arriving they put Reid into a private room. At the moment the team arrived Morgan still had to wait impatiently outside without any news.  
"It'll be alright," Hotch says trying to calm a pacing Morgan.  
"Hotch this was my fault, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened," Morgan slumps down in a chair.  
"Derek Morgan?" a nurse calls.

As soon as he hears his name he rushes over into Reid's room. The doctor is there checking over his chart.  
"Derek Morgan right?" she asks.  
"Yes," he answers.  
"Reid has been calling your name," she smiles.

"How are he and the baby?" Morgan asks softly.  
"Don't worry they're both alright nothing serious," she smiles.  
"Thank god," Morgan whispered relieved.  
"He will have to take it easy whether he wants to or not," she continues.  
"I understand," Morgan walks over to Reid's bedside.  
"Oh and one last thing...please refrain from upsetting him," she leaves them alone.  
Morgan walks over to where the chart was placed and picks it up. He reads each word carefully. The pregnancy was in its 49-52 days, 7 weeks.

"Hey pretty boy," Morgan whispers softly putting it down.  
"Hey Morgan," Reid smiles weakly.  
"Is the fetus ok?" Reid asks.  
"Yeah, its fine but you have to rest," he replies.  
"Morgan?" Reid asks.  
"I'm so sorry pretty boy," Morgan hugs the small fragile body.  
"It wasn't your fault," Reid sighed.  
"Pretty boy it was. I got you upset remember?" Morgan asks.  
"Derek, I was running away because I was stupid and scared to confront you. It was caused because I was stressed," Reid says softly.  
"Reid I'm still sorry I should've been careful in your condition," Morgan says stubbornly.  
"Derek I collapsed because of the pregnancy," Reid looks into Morgan's fearful eyes.  
"Pretty boy I know...but still," Morgan says.  
"If you do then stop blaming yourself," Reid places a cool hand on Morgan's cheek.  
"What are you planning on doing?" he asks after a silent pause.  
"...I'm keeping the fetus if that's what you mean," Reid answers.  
"You don't have to," Morgan began.  
"I know...but Morgan this might be the only child I'll have...seeming as how I can't get women pregnant. Morgan I'm just glad that it was you," Reid smiles tiredly.  
"You are?" Morgan asks.  
"Yes, you were my first...and I'm keeping it," Reid replied.  
"Pretty boy I can't promise that I'll marry you for this reason...but I can promise that I won't leave you alone ever," Morgan says.  
Reid looked a bit disappointed when Morgan said he wouldn't marry him but he had expected that response.  
"It's alright," Reid dismissed him.  
"Reid...I want the b-fetus as much as you do," Morgan corrects himself knowing that Reid prefers technical words.  
"Really?" Reid asks.  
"Yes pretty boy," Morgan replies.  
Reid closes his eyes.  
"On one condition," Morgan adds.  
"Hmm what?" Reid asks eyes closed.  
"You move in with me," Morgan answers.  
At this Reid opened his eyes slightly and looked at the soft features on Morgan's face.  
"Alright," he replied.  
Morgan kissed him lightly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Go Home

What do you think so far? Don't worry it'll get better.

* * *

When he stopped Morgan got up and walked over to the door.  
"What did you do?" Reid asks.  
"I locked the door," Morgan replies crossing the room to kiss him again.  
"M-Morgan this is a hospital," Reid says.  
"You have a private room so don't worry," Morgan smiles removing his pants.  
He pulls up Reid's hospital gown revealing soft pale skin. He sighs content and kisses Reid again. Then he gives him his three fingers like last time. Reid sucks on each lightly and Morgan smiles.  
"Pretty boy you get me hard fast," Morgan smiles.  
_That explains why I couldn't walk normal for almost a month_, Reid thinks to himself looking at how hard Morgan really was.  
Morgan slides one finger in first making Reid react to his touch. Then he adds his second as he hears Reid's moans. When he enters his third Reid begs for more. Morgan smirks remembering their first time together and slides his fingers out. He grabs his cock and thrusts in Reid.  
"W-what about the fetus?" Reid asks paranoid.  
"Pretty boy I'll go easy," Morgan nips his neck.  
Morgan sifts a bit stroking Reid's prostate. Both of them get to their pleasure points when Morgan comes in Reid right after Reid did. Reid positions himself raising his hips more towards Morgan's body.  
"Pretty boy?" Morgan asks breathless.  
"Y-yea?" Reid replies.  
"You're so tight loosen up a bit," Morgan whispers.

"I'll try just don't make this all about sex," Reid moans.  
"I won't, Good like that-"  
They get interrupted by a knock on the door. Morgan rushes and grabs his pants pulling them up. He notices a few towels under the sink for the doctors and wipes Reid clean. He helps Reid and goes over to the door. He sees the tech nerd standing there with the team behind. She ignores Morgan and walks straight to Reid.

"Hey my wonder boy, how are you?" Garcia asks.

"I'm fine," Reid smiles.

"I'm glad…I heard Morgan got you upset and made you end up here," Garcia shoots a look at Morgan.

"Baby girl I can explain," Morgan says.

"Save it. My boy genius was hurt and I'm gunna take care of him," she smiles at Reid sweetly.

"Baby girl you can't do this to me," Morgan whines.

"Oh yes I can," she replies winking at Reid giving him a hint.

"Garcia we're moving in," Morgan sighs.

"Yea like I'll believe anything you say-wait did you just say you're moving in together?" Garcia asks with wide eyes.

"Yes baby girl," Morgan smiles.

"Congrats," Prentiss and JJ squeal.

"Hotch can we talk?" Morgan asks.

"Sure," Hotch replies.

"Rossi…umm can you ask the doctor if we can leave yet?" Reid asks.

"Of course Reid," Rossi answers.

"What is it?" Hotch asks outside in the waiting area.

"…Reid is…pregnant," Morgan finally said.

"I know," Hotch replies.

"You do?" Morgan asks surprised.

"…He told me when he found out…he also told me who the dad was," Hotch smiled.

"Are you going to fire us for having a relationship?"

"No…I'll speak with Strauss. As long as it won't interfere with work I don't mind," Hotch reassures him.

"Thank you so much!" Morgan replies relaxed.

"When are you going to tell the others?" Hotch asks.

"When Reid thinks it's the right time," Morgan passes a hand through his short hair.

"Alright let's go back Reid seemed anxious to go home," Hotch and Morgan walked into the room.

"Hey Morgan," Reid smiled sitting.

"Hey Pretty boy," Morgan replies.

"Can we leave?" Reid asks.

"What did the Doctor say?"

"Don't worry he's clear. Reid just signed a paper and she declared him free," Rossi chuckled.

"Alright thanks Rossi, Pretty boy let's go," Morgan helps him up.

"Is it too much to ask why are you two suddenly moving in together?" Prentiss asks curious.

"...Um..." Reid has nothing to answer.

"Reid isn't feeling well and I honestly need help with Clooney sometimes so we agreed to split the rent and be roommates," Morgan smiles answering for him.

"Oh..."Prentiss says.

"Let's go then," Hotch smiles shocking the team except for Reid and Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Over Night

**It might get confusing with the names so Spencer is Reid hence Spencer Reid, the same with the other characters I will be switching from surname to first name. Enjoy and remember I enjoy reading your reviews.**

* * *

"What the heck was that about?" Garcia asks in the car next to Prentiss.

"I have no idea," she shakes her head.

"Maybe their hiding something," JJ commented from the backseat.

"…but what?" Prentiss asked.

"You guys do know that Morgan and Reid are together right?" JJ asks the girls.

"I figured," Prentiss replies.

"I knew Morgan had a 'man crush' he confessed when I kind of…threaten him to spill the beans," Garcia smiles.

"Well maybe that's why they're moving in together," JJ said.

"Yes but when and how did this happen? How comes we didn't notice it before?" Prentiss asks.

"…Hmm," Garcia thought about that one.

* * *

"Welcome home Pretty boy," Morgan smiled.

"Wow," Reid walked through the door amazed.

The apartment was bigger than his and actually neater than Morgan appeared to be.

"Here boy," Morgan calls.

Clooney runs to his master and attacks him licking all over. Morgan chuckles and pats his head.

"This is Spencer, remember him, well he's going to be staying with us from now," Morgan explains.

Clooney walks over to Spencer and sniffs him. When Clooney decided to accept Spencer he rubbed his head against his leg lovingly.

"Do you know that animas can sense a pregnancy even though it is not really a fact but most tests seem to contradict that," Spencer smiled.

"Pretty boy are you trying to say Clooney knows you're pregnant?" Morgan chuckles.

"Yes...in a way, it has something to do with their senses and their ability to-"

"Take it easy do you want anything to drink or eat?" Morgan asks cutting him off from rambling.

"Sorry I tend to ramble don't I? And no thanks...Derek," Spencer smiled.

"It's alright and I really do hope you keep calling me that," Morgan replied.

"I will…or at least try," Spencer says.

"Good," Morgan walks over and kisses his forehead.

"Go and sit I'll prepare everything," Morgan orders.

"…What about my belongings?" Spencer asked.

"Babe we'll get them tomorrow since we have the day off. This doesn't happen overnight," Morgan replies.

"Are there any books I left from my past visits?" Spencer asks sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I'll look in the nightstand," Morgan shouts from the bedroom.

"Alright," Spencer sighs tired yet content.

"Here you go," Morgan walks in the living room.

"Thanks," Spencer smiles.

"Anything for you," Morgan replies.

"...I love you Derek," Spencer whispers so soft it was barely audible. Morgan caught it though and kissed Spencer's forehead again.

"I love you too," he whispered in his ear.

He noticed how Spencer blushes a light pink in embarrassment as he clearly knew Morgan heard him.

"Don't be so reserved Pretty boy," Morgan smiled.

"...I just..." Spencer began.

"Just what?"

"I just thought you were only dealing with me because of the baby but knowing you really do...love me...I'm just surprised and happy," Spencer looked at the ground.

"...I always loved you," Morgan admitted.

"You did?" Spencer looked into Morgan's eyes puzzled.

"Yes babe...believe it or not everyone has secrets mine was loving you from the distance," Morgan explained.

"...Since we're admitting things...I always liked you," it was Spencer's turn to confess.

"May I ask since when?"

"Since...since Hankle," Spencer replied.

"W-what?"

"When I realized I couldn't see you...when you came to my aid worried when I thought I was dead without you," Spencer said.

"Oh Pretty boy, I always regretted not being there for you," Morgan hugged him tightly.

"How about you?"

"Oddly enough right before the Hankle situation...when you helped me through the Buford situation," Morgan answered.

"Derek..."

"Pretty boy you where there when I threw my fit of rage...even we I ended up hurting you. I knew then that I loved you all along for being who you are. I just didn't want to admit it before that happened and then when Hankle hurt you I just didn't know what to do," Morgan hugged him tighter.

"I will never leave you," Spencer soothed the darker man who was now sobbing into his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Out

**This chapter is mainly about the team and how Spencer is moving out. Not a big chapter maybe just a filler.**

* * *

"Wow Pretty boy," Derek was amazed of all Spencer's belongings.

"They're mostly books," Spencer smiled.

"And several copies of the same books too," Morgan noted.

"They're mostly psychological and geographical books aside from the ones I read for entertainment purposes," Spencer said.

"Damn," Morgan looked around.

They heard a knock on the door and Derek looked at Spencer questioningly. Spencer shrugged and answered the door. To his surprised it was the rest of the team.

"Hey my little boy wonder," Garcia greeted.

"Hey Garcia, JJ, Will, Henry, Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, and Jack," Spencer smiled.

"Please we're out of work," Prentiss smiled.

"Right," Spencer said scolding himself.

"Hey everyone," Derek said from behind.

"Hey Derek," Will smiled.

"Hey little guys," Derek smiled at Henry and Jack.

"Hey Uncle Derek," Jack replied.

"Hi unca Dewek," Henry waved.

"Cute as ever," Garcia cooed.

"Penelope," JJ said playfully.

"Oh I couldn't forget my chocolate Adonis," Penelope hugged Derek.

"Baby girl," Morgan laughed.

"What brings you guys here?" Spencer asked.

"We figured you could use a few hands," Hotch answered.

"Thanks," Spencer replied thankful.

The team and the children entered the now messy apartment.

"Wow Spence do you ever take a break?" JJ asked surprised.

"JJ he doesn't know the meaning of relax," David Rossi joked.

"Don't worry most of the things are being donated or thrown away," Spencer reassured them.

"Haha considerate like always," Emily Prentiss smiled.

"Let's get started," Will suggests.

"Reid mind watching Jack and Henry?" Hotch asks.

"Not at all," Spencer smiles.

After an hour of sorting Spencer's belongings the team was getting hungry. Spencer walked into the living room that was now filled with boxes labeled.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked.

"O god you have no idea," Emily groaned.

"Well I made something for everyone," Spencer smiled.

"Thank you genius!" Garcia huffed.

They all gathered around the table having lunch. Spencer had prepared some Italian food Rossi had taught him.

"Kid this is delicious," Derek smiled pleased.

"You can all thank Rossi for teaching me the recipe," Spencer smiled.

"Thank you David for teaching him but thank you Spencer for actually taking the time," Hotch said grateful.

"Dead on," JJ and Will smiled.

"I did get some help," Spencer looked at Jack and Henry.

"Uncle Spencer taught us a few things too!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah! Unca Spen taught me too!" Henry giggled.

"Awe Spence that's really nice of you. You're going to be a great dad," JJ smiled.

Spencer immediately stiffened in his seat obviously uncomfortable by the comment. Hotch decided to say something before anyone aside from Derek noticed.

"I always said he was special I call it the 'Reid Effect' the good side I mean," Hotch laughed.

"Soo true!" Garcia smiled.

"Definitely," Rossi and Emily chuckled.

"There's a good side to the 'Reid affect?'" Reid asked confused.

After everyone finished eating they all got back to working. After half an hour passed it was clear that everything was packed.

"Alright I think most of the things will fit in my car since it is bigger anything that doesn't can go with Will or Hotch," Rossi took command.

No body argued.

"We'll meet at Derek's place then," Garcia winked at her beloved Adonis.

Garcia and Emily went together. Rossi was alone Hotch and Jack went in their car and Will, JJ, and Henry in theirs. It was a thirty minute drive from Spencer's old apartment to Derek's. Derek drove alone leaving Spencer back in his empty apartment that as his home for nine years.

"I guess this is really good bye," Spencer whispered standing in the middle of what used to be his bedroom.

"I won't lie I will miss this place even if it felt terribly lonely," He rubbed his stomach absentmindedly.

"…The first few weeks when I found I was pregnant it was here," Spencer smiled sadly remembering how he panicked.

"I'll definitely miss it all," Spencer walked out of the apartment making sure not to look back.

He feared that if he did look back he would tear up. _Damn hormones._


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

"I'm going to miss you dear," the owner smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you too," Spencer smiled at her.

"Good luck and best wishes," she said.

"Thank you for everything," Spencer said waving good bye.

He looked up the building and gave his last goodbyes. He got into his car and drove to Derek's apartment. He took out the key Morgan gave him but noticed it wasn't for that particular door knob. He looked at the ground and saw an envelope with his name on it.

_25 Newman Ln Glasgow Va._

That's all that was written in a piece of paper. He knew that it was Derek's hand writing so he walked out of the building. He got into his car and drove to the address that was on the paper.

_Where the hell is he leading me to? _He wondered.

He stopped in front of a big house. It was a beautiful home. He got out of the car and noticed it was looked. _Think Reid think,_ he rubbed his temples…_the key!_

He took out the key and jammed it in the door knob. It fit perfectly. He turned the knob and entered the house. It was dark and it appeared empty. He started thinking it might have been a trap and took out his gun. One thing he learned after being in the BAU for several years was to never be unarmed.

He felt around for a light switch until he found one. He flicked it on.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

"Jesus Christ are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Spencer exclaimed shocked.

"Sorry pretty boy," Derek apologized.

"What is all this?" Spencer asked.

"This is our new home," Derek smiled.

"W-what?" Spencer was obviously shocked.

"I made it many years ago and it served as an escape but due to many inconveniences I decided this would be the best place to live in," Derek explained.

"You made this?" Spencer gaped.

"Did you not hear?" Emily asked jokingly.

"Wow," Spencer marveled at the house.

Clooney came running to him and licked him happy.

"No wonder it was empty," Spencer said realizing what Derek planned from the beginning putting the pieces together.

"We took the liberty to organize a few things," Rossi smiled.

"Me and daddy took the books to a library and donated them," Jack said.

"And me daddy and mommy took ower thigs to donate," Henry smiled.

"Wow…thank you," Spencer smiled.

He could feel himself tearing up but he hid his tears.

"Well I think we should leave and give them time to settle," JJ said taking Henry in her arms.

"Thanks everyone," Derek said as they all left.

* * *

"Hotch tell me the truth…what happened in the hospital?" Rossi asked Hotch as they made their way to their cars.

"What do you mean David?" Hotch asked avoiding the question.

"Aaron Hotchner what is going on between them?" Rossi clarified.

"What makes you so sure there's something even going on?"

"Aaron…I know Spencer is pregnant," Rossi said.

"How did you-"

"I'm a profiler as well remember?"

"Spencer doesn't want them to know…" Hotch responded.

"…So Derek _is _the dad huh?"

"Correct," Hotch sighed.

"Don't you think they're rushing things?" Rossi asks.

"As long as Derek knows what he's doing and doesn't hurt Reid I don't think they are," Hotch says.

"But if he crosses the line?" Rossi asks escalating their conversation.

"Derek Morgan is out of the team," Hotch replies getting into his car and driving away with a sleepy Jack in the back seat.

* * *

**Hotch is like Reid's dad so might as well right?**


	7. Chapter 7: Brother Sister Conflict

**I'm sorry I'm late but my computer is not working like I want it. But I'll try to make it up. I do have to keep it professional at work for the team…for now. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

"This is amazing Derek," Spencer was rubbing his stomach once again.

"I'm glad you like it," Derek smiles.

"I love it," Spencer says.

Derek walks behind the younger man and wraps his arms around his waist.

"This is our home," Derek placed a hand on the younger's abdomen.

"You don't know how happy I am," Spencer replied.

"I'm excited as well," Derek kissed his lips softly.

"When did you even think of think of this?" Spencer asks.

"...I guess right after we had our little fun. I knew that even though I said to forget I needed you," Derek replied.

"Can we take a tour?"

"Of course," Derek smiled.

Derek Morgan had officially made Spencer Reid the most happiest man alive. he had built a study room just for him organized to his liking. The master bedroom was spacious. All the decorations were to Spencer's taste.

"Did you profile me?" he finally asked sitting on the couch.

"...Just a bit," Derek admittd.

Spencer elbowed him hard enough getting him to grunt. He laughed at the darker man's reaction. It might have been the first time the younger agent was geniunly happy.

* * *

_**Three weeks later…**_

"Hey Spence you okay?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine," he mutters.

"You don't seem fine...you sure?"

"Yes JayJe," he replies.

"...I need to ask...please don't get offended...but are you...by any chance back on dilaudid?" she asks concerned.

"What! No! Are you insane why the hell would I do that to myself?" he snaps.

"Spence I didn't mean to upset you...it's just that you have...symptoms and Emily and I thought that maybe-"

"So you just happen to think I was on drugs?"

"Spence listen," JJ tried.

"No JJ I thought you knew me better. You know how hard it was for me...why would I ruin my life and my career," he walked away hurt.

He slammed the door to the bathroom waiting for Morgan to go get him.

"Pretty boy," he said softly.

"...hm?"

"What happened?" he asks.

"Everyone just assumes I'm back on drugs that's what happened," he cried.

"Pretty boy," Morgan pulled him into a hug.

"Why are they assuming that...they know how hard I tried to stop..." he whimpered.

"Pretty boy you do realize they don't know the truth right?" he reminded.

"That doesn't mean I'm on dilaudid," he sighed wiping his tears away.

"We'll figure something out," he rubbed his back.

"I should apologize right?"

"I'd suggest it but do what you think you should, you know I'm here for you," Morgan kissed him softly.

"Thank you," Reid smiled.

"You know it kid," Morgan ruffled his hair.

They walk out of the restroom and walk towards JJ's office. They knock but no answer. Morgan opens the door and sees the office is empty.

"...I think she's with baby girl," Morgan suggests.

"Would you please stop calling her that," Reid says mad.

"Sorry baby," he apologized.

* * *

"Come in to the lair of despair," Garcia called.

"Sorry to intrude," Morgan says opening the door.

They look at JJ who wipes tears away thinking they wouldn't notice.

"JJ...I'm sorry I snapped at you..." Reid apologizes.

"No, you were right I shouldn't jump to conclusions I should be the one apologizing," she replies.

"...I won't let go of this easily, you know that I love you JJ but I can't handle the accusation," he hugged her.

"I know Spence you're like my little brother and I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she sniffed.

"I know you only worry about me, I understand. You're like the sister I never had and I appreciate you worrying," he smiled.

"I promise to make it up in anyway I can," she smiled too.

"I know you will."


	8. Chapter 8: 6 Years Ago

"Conference in ten," Hotch called out from outside the room.

"Well it was too good to be true," Garcia sighed.

"We better start getting ready," JJ said.

"Great," Morgan groaned.

Emily and Rossi are already sitting in the round table.

"What's the deal?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry if it's sudden but we got a call Garcia if you don't mind please," he called.

"Alright, there has been three murders, their bodies turn up mutilated and tortured," Garcia explains as she hands out the files.

"A sadist maybe?" Emily asks.

"I don't think so. A sadist would usually have sexual contact with the victims and in the autopsy reports there was no sign of sexual assault as of now though," Rossi says.

"It could be a guy with a disorder probably mental," Morgan chips in.

"True but someone like that wouldn't be so organized," Emily remarks.

"Everyone wheels up in 20," Hotch announced.

They all left the office and got to the airstrip. They were already on board the plane heading to Atlanta, Georgia. After a few silent and confusing minuets Reid decided to speak.

"Tobias Hankel wasn't," he whispers.

The whole team looks at him.

"He had a personality disorder," Reid continues.

"Reid you don't have to," Hotch places a hand on his shoulder.

Years ago he was held hostage by Tobias Hankel. He was tortured, beaten, and almost killed by Charles Hankel and Raphael, Tobias' other personas. It was difficult to talk about it with his team. Especially after Tobias tried helping, but instead got Reid addicted to Dilaudid. Now that he was thinking about it he realized that they were going back to the start…back to where he encountered him.

"What if it's a copycat?" Reid suggests.

"What do you mean Pretty boy?" Morgan asks.

"The MO is practically the same except the difference is the torture," Reid explains.

"Maybe he's right," JJ says.

"___Oh he is_," Garcia says from the computer screen.

"What is it Garcia?" Rossi asks.

"___Ok this is what I could find…Before each kill there is a call and it states that someone is going to get killed if they don't hurry. However, like boy genius said there are differences. There are no two personas or anything; it's just one single guy. And there are videos but he posts it on a different site from Tobias_," Garcia says.

"One killer…one personality," Hotch murmurs.

"___Exactly_," Garcia finishes.

"Do you have the recorded calls?" Rossi asks.

"___I only have the first one_," she replies.

******[Police Dispatcher]:** ___Hello 911 what's your emergency?_

******[Caller]:** ___There are two people…two people and a kid._

******[Police Dispatcher]:** ___What do you mean are they injured?_

******[Caller]: **___They are going to die._

******[Police Dispatcher]: **___Hello? Did you just say they are going to die?_

******[Caller]:** ___Get this clear…I'm Raphael._

******[Screams in the background…disconnected.]**

"Hey…sorry if I bring this up but is there a difference between them Reid?" Rossi asks.

Rossi wasn't on the team yet which was why he was asking. Yet he was filled in by the rest of the team when he first arrived.

"Yes, Tobias called and gave them the address first," Reid answers shifting uncomfortably.

"Then if it is a copycat he's horrible," Rossi comments.

Reid gets up and walks over to the couch to lie down.

"Morgan go," Hotch orders.

"…I'm Raphael," Reid whispers.

"Hey baby you okay?" Morgan asks sitting down the arm on the couch.

"What if he's back?" Reid asks fearful.

"No babe, Raphael was killed remember…you shot him," Morgan soothes him.

"I think Reid should sit this one out," Hotch says.

"No!" Reid replies quickly getting up.

"Pretty-"

"No…I'll be fine," Reid promises.

The team arrives at the station from years back. The officers notice the team arriving and the lead sheriff greets them at the door.

"Been a while," He shakes Hotch's hand.

"Indeed," Hotch replies.

"Where can we set up?" Rossi asks.

"There's a conference room," the sheriff points to an empty room to his right.

"Everything is already set. Is there anything else you need?" an officer asks.

"No this is fine but maybe the rest of the files and current reports might help," JJ says.

"Alright will do," The officer leaves as they enter the room.

"Back to the beginning from 6 1/2 years ago," Reid sighs.


	9. Chapter 9: Interview

**Please don****'t hate me, I just really wanted to make a chapter like this.**

* * *

"Reid and Morgan you two go interview the families, Rossi and Prentiss go to the dumpsites, JJ you're with me," Hotch orders.

The team immediately disperses to their assignments.

* * *

"Good evening Mr. Patterson," Morgan greets.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asks.

"We're from the FBI, I am agent Derek Morgan and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid," Morgan introduces showing their badges.

"The FBI?"

"Yes," Reid answers.

"What is this about?"

"We believe your wife was murdered by a serial killer," Reid explains.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Morgan asks.

"Sure," Patterson closes the door.

Reid and Morgan heard the door being unlocked countless times.

"A lot of security," Morgan commented once the door opened again.

"After the death of my wife you can imagine," he smiled sadly.

"Mr. Patterson have you heard of a case from 6 years ago?" Reid asks.

"I believe everyone around here has," he answers.

"Well we believe the killer is a copycat," Reid informed.

"A copycat?" he scoffed.

"Precisely, you see this UnSub is compulsive. He might even kill his own family to make himself viewed as a victim. He thinks he is the one in power right now," Reid rambles on.

"Interesting…would you like something to drink?"

"Water," Reid smiles.

Patterson walks out of the room leaving them alone.

"What was that about Pretty boy?" Morgan asks.

"Morgan look around doesn't he seem a bit too calm?" Reid asks in a whisper.

"Reid-"

Morgan saw his limp body fall to the ground. He then heard gunshots and felt a blow to the head.

* * *

_**Derek Morgan [P.O.V.]**_

"Hmm…where am I?"

"You're in a small cabin near the station Derek Morgan don't you ever scare me like that again," Garcia scolds.

"What happened?" he asks.

"You were shot and knocked out," she explains.

"Correction I was shot at but was missed terribly," he corrects.

"You were still knocked out cold…it's not justified," she says.

"Where's Reid?" he asks.

"Uh…Reid?"

"Yes Baby girl, where's Reid?" he repeated.

"Garcia out," Hotch orders from the door.

"Yes sir," she practically sprinted for the door.

"Hotch?" Morgan mumbles.

"Reid…is missing," Hotch sighed.

"What!" Morgan almost leaped out of bed.

"Morgan we'll find him," Hotch said softly, holding him down.

"Yeah as if, you do realize our situation don't you?" Morgan nearly shouted.

"Yes I do bu-"

"Obviously you don't!" he yelled.

"You're being irrational," Hotch sighed giving up.

"We need to find him… it was bad enough he was kidnapped once before here, but now it's different," Morgan started.

"Why? Because he's pregnant?" Hotch asked sternly.

JJ was by the door and gasped as Hotch revealed Reid's secret. Everyone on the team had suspected he was back on drugs but JJ realized they were way off.

"Hotch…he's having my baby…I can't lie down and relax knowing he was kidnapped again and I couldn't do anything to prevent it," Morgan said softly.

"It's not your fault," Hotch said gently patting his shoulder.

"It's _all_ my fault," Morgan sighed.

JJ backed away and went back to the living room where the rest of the team was.

"Is everything ok? Prentiss asked.

"Fine…" she replies putting her head in her hands.

"You don't seem fine," Prentiss hugged her.

"...Reid..._my brother_...he's...pregnant," JJ sobbed in Emily's arms.

"OMG! Hotch!" Garcia shouted from the set up room.


	10. Chapter 10: A New UnSub

_**Spencer Reid [P.O.V.]**_

"You think you're so smart," Patterson smiled crookedly.

"Technically yes, according to my IQ number 187 which is higher than normal, I guess," Reid rambled.

"Shut your trap," Patterson yelled.

"Mr. Patterson-"

"It's Raphael!"

"R-Raphael?" Reid paralyzed at the mention of the name.

"Remember now boy?" he asked.

"N-no," he stuttered.

* * *

"Oh my goodness is that Reid?" JJ asked.

"What's going on?" Hotch and Morgan enter the room.

"My lovely doves the nightmare is coming back," Garcia points to the screens.

"R-Reid..." Morgan looks at the screens.

* * *

"You are not Raphael," Reid regains his posture.

"What'd you say?" Patterson asked.

"You are not Raphael," Reid answers.

"Speak up!"

"YOU'RE NOT RAPHAEL!" Reid shouts.

Patterson chuckles as he slams the back of the rifle onto Reid's head.

"Say that again," Patterson dared.

"I-I'm sorry," Reid whimpered.

* * *

Morgan slams his hands on the desk. Garcia flinched and looks at him worried.

"We'll find him," JJ soothed.

"No JJ, you don't understand...we don't have time," Morgan said helplessly.

"Garcia can you track down the signal of the computers?" Rossi asks.

"I can try but it'll take time, let's just hope he doesn't turn the system down to give me enough time," Garcia replied.

Like a jinx the computers shut down and the screens turned black.

"No, no, no," Garcia panicked.

"Bullshit," Morgan yelled.

"Morgan calm down," Prentiss insisted.

"Like hell," He put his head in his hands.

* * *

"Let's make a deal," Patterson said.

"A deal?" Reid questioned.

"What of I let you go? Will you and your team leave?"

"Y-yes we'll leave," Reid cried.

He heard a gunshot and saw Patterson fall with a bullet engraved between his forehead. Reid sobbed as the blood splattered on his face and clothes.

"You know he was always a pest. He couldn't even kill a fly," Reid heard someone say.

Reid looked up and saw a young man with a revolver turning the camera on.

"Hello and welcome to my game," he smiled greeting the team.

* * *

"Two UnSubs?" JJ asked.

"No...he's the real UnSub," Rossi said.

"Then that means Patterson was an accomplice," Prentiss says.

"Morgan was there someone else in the house with Patterson?" Hotch asked.

"No it was just him," Morgan answered.

"Garcia look for anyone close or related to James Patterson," Hotch orders.

"I'm on it," Garcia types furiously on the keyboard.

* * *

"Confess," he orders.

"I have nothing to confess about," Reid answers.

"Alright...how about we play Russian Roulette?" He puts a single bullet in the revolver spinning it.

He pulled the trigger next to his head...nothing happened.

"Alright...I'm...a carrier," Reid whimpers.

"A what?" 'Raphael' asked.

"A carrier...someone who can have a full term pregnancy. Of course there are risks but with-"

"You're a sinner?" he asked.

"..." Spencer didn't answer.

"Disgusting! A different sexuality! Not married and pregnant!" he shouted.

"N-no it's not what you think," Spencer tried explaining.

* * *

"Hotch we have to find where they are!" Morgan shouted.

"Morgan calm down," Garcia soothed.

"You heard Spencer! He's pregnant we have to get to him!" Morgan was close to hysteria.

"Yes and we also know that you are the other father," Emily whispered.

"How did you?" he gaped surprised and shocked.

"Derek...we're profilers...we're a team and a family...and I might've overheard something," JJ said.

* * *

"Pity...I actually liked you," the crazed UnSub punched him in the face.

"Please d-don't," Reid pleaded.

"Alright but let's strike another deal," he grabbed his hair pulling his head up.

"Deal?"

"Yes...you tell me who the father is, I kill him and you might...just _might_ live," he grinned.

"You...can kill my...baby's father?" Reid asked.

"I can," he smiles.

"It won't be easy," Reid said.

"Trust me I can get him," he reassured.

"...Derek Morgan," Reid stared into his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Solved

"Charles Lafayette," Garcia exclaimed.

"Continue," Rossi probed.

"He's Patterson's step son, was put in a mental hospital he was released a week ago," Garcia explained.

"Exactly when the killing started," Prentiss said.

"Search for any locations significant or properties he may be in," Hotch says.

"There's one actually near by the house," Garcia replies.

"Where?" JJ asks.

"It's a mile away, it's an abandoned house in the woods near a cemetery," she says sending the information to their tablets.

"Let's go you too Morgan," Hotch smiles.

"Alright," he grabs his gun.

The drive there felt like it was an eternity.

"What if we're late?" Morgan started doubting himself.

"We won't be, he's strong," Hotch reassures.

They get out with the SWAT right behind. Morgan kicks down the door and they hear Reid scream. They run towards the basement. They see Reid crying tied to a chair.

"Pretty boy," Morgan says relieved.

"Derek leave!" Reid yells.

"What? No, Pretty boy-"

"Derek listen you have to leave trust me," Reid says.

"Pretty boy what nonsense are you talking about?" Morgan asks.

"Derek!"

A gunshot lands on his chest. Charles falls down blood oozing from his chest. Morgan turns around and sees Hotch with his gun drawn.

"He had a spare gun loaded aimed at you," Hotch explains.

"Thank you," Morgan gulps.

"A little help?" Reid asks.

"Pretty boy," Morgan rushes over cutting the ropes free.

"I've missed you!" Reid wraps his arms around Morgan's neck.

"I missed you too," he smiles kissing him softly.

"Can we please leave?"

"Yes we can," Morgan whispers.

"Morgan and Reid you two take a week off due to your concussion, Morgan, and the hostage situation," Hotch says patting them on the back.

"But I can go back to work," Reid protests.

"Don't make me request it as an order," Hotch glares.

"Alright," he sighs giving up.

They walk away from the horrific house that help Reid hostage. They met the team and started packing back in the station ready to leave for the airstrip.

"Spence!" JJ cries hugging him.

"JJ!" he hugs her back.

"Omg boy wonder," Garcia runs toward him.

"Hey," Reid hugs her.

"I think you owe us an explanation kid," Rossi smiles.

"…You know?"

"We all do but it's nice if you said it personally," Prentiss smiles.

"…I.. I'm well…pregnant," he confesses blushing.

"And Morgan is the other right?" JJ asked.

"You bet I am," Morgan smiles.

"I wish I could've told everyone in a different situation," Reid sighs.

"Well all that matters is that you and my baby mocha are safe," Garcia says.

"Baby mocha?" Reid raises an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me," Morgan laughs.

"Let's go back to Quantico our home!" JJ stretches.

"Almost forty-eight hours yet again," Reid sighs.

"Please with my baby mocha in there stop getting kidnapped or anything dangerous," Garcia pleads.

"About that, Reid you are staying back in the station with JJ from now on," Hotch says.

"…I won't argue," Reid smiles rubbing his stomach.

"Great less work," Rossi chuckles.

They board the airplane and leaving yet another crime solved.


	12. Chapter 12: Plane Ride

**Missed me or the story?**

* * *

"Pretty boy you should take it easy," Morgan whispers.

"Hotch is going to evaluate me when we return and you expect me to take it easy?" Reid asks.

"Babe I know you're worried but it'll be alright. Talk to me Pretty boy," Morgan insists.

"…I thought I was going to lose the fetus," Reid finally says.

Morgan holds his hand to reassure his lover. Reid closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The team was fast asleep in their seats. This left Derek and Spencer as the only ones awake.

"He…he beat me…Patterson. He didn't want to, I could tell, he was threatened," Reid continues.

Morgan hugs him tight.

"When he died…I saw his eyes and they were relieved yet scared…scared for me. Then Lafayette came in to beat…he was rough and he truly hated me," Reid sibs lightly.

"Shh Pretty boy…I got you," Morgan kisses his forehead.

"He almost kicked me…and our b-baby," Reid cries breaking down.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm here now," Morgan kisses his lips tenderly.

"Derek," Reid looks into his eyes.

"I'm right here," he repeats pushing a lock of hair behind his lover's ear.

"I know, I'm sorry," Reid apologizes.

"Don't apologize babe," Morgan smiles sadly.

"I was afraid," Reid confesses.

"I know-"

"No…I mean I was afraid I wouldn't be able to call the fetus a baby," Reid looks away embarrassed.

"I understand…You're afraid to get attached to it," Morgan smiles.

"There are still so many risks," Reid sighs.

"Yes but you're not alone. You have the team and me by your side," Morgan kisses him again.

"I know…Derek?"

"Mmm?"

"What are we?" Reid asks.

"What?"

"Nevermind," Reid smiles nervously.

"Reid and Morgan?" Hotch calls softly.

"Sorry if we woke you," Morgan apologizes.

"Don't be, just remember to relax while you're off and forget about the BAU," Hotch smiles sympathetically.

"It's impossible with Reid," Rossi mutters eyes closed.

"I still think I'm capable to work," Reid protests.

"But I think likewise you are not, now stop arguing," Hotch turns back around.

"Fine," Reid mumbles.

* * *

"Derek and Spencer take the rest of the week off," Hotch reminds them.

"Alright-"

"And don't think of the BAU or work Spencer," Hotch smiles.

"Ok don't worry," Reid sighs defeated.

"Good, see you in a week," JJ hugs him before she leaves.

"Let's get you both home," Morgan smiles opening the car door.

"Thank you," Reid blushes.

They drove back home in silence until Spencer finally broke it.

"Derek…I love you," Reid said looking out the window.

"I love you too Pretty boy," Morgan replies.

"Are you mad?" Reid asks.

"Why would I be?"

"…Because I could've lost…our f-baby," Reid mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault, we didn't know he was working with the UnSub. I'm proud of you for holding on, with your strength the baby wasn't hurt," Morgan smiles.

"Really?"

Derek pulled the car over and leaned forward to kiss Spencer.

"Yes, you are so strong in every aspect," Morgan says breathless.

Spencer leans forward hugging Derek tight. Derek wraps his arms around his waist. He pulls his head closer and kisses him passionately.

"God Derek I want you," Reid whines.

"All in due time," Morgan chuckles pulling out and driving home.


	13. Chapter 13: A Week Home

**Hope you guys like this chapter; I think it'll be the longest for this story. I hope this also satisfies you, Pinkloid and DebbieOz I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I agree about Reid finally calling his little miracle a baby. Thanks for those who review, follow, and favorite this.**

* * *

_**Day 1: Monday**_

"Spencer wake up," Derek whispers.

"Mmm?" Spencer whines.

"Come on Pretty boy, let's go eat breakfast," Derek kisses his lips softly.

"Ugh stop using food against me," Spencer mutters struggling to get up.

"Not happening if it means getting you out of bed," Derek extends his arm helping his lover up.

"Then what's for breakfast?"

"Hungry?"

"You have no idea."

"How about some toast, pancakes, eggs and orange juice?"

"I love you," Spencer smile.

"Love you too," Derek replies.

They both walk down stairs and Spencer sits in silence. As soon as Derek puts down his plate he starts shoveling the food down. Derek stares at him shocked. Reid stops and looks at him.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just the baby is really hungry," he chuckles.

"…We were starving," Spencer mumbles.

"And yet you didn't want to get out of bed?" he teases.

"I was too comfortable," Spencer pouts.

"Yes, I know but you and the baby needed to eat," Derek smiles.

"Yeah I know," Spencer sighs.

"When's your next appointment?" Derek asks.

"This Friday," Spencer answers.

"…Mind if I come?"

Spencer bites his lips, "I don't mind."

"I guess we get to see our baby," Derek smiles.

"…Our baby," Spencer repeats.

They ate the remaining of their breakfast in silence. When Spencer was finished he got up over to the sink and started washing the dishes. Derek gets up and is about to wash his own until Spencer takes them off his hands.

"Thanks Pretty boy," Derek kisses his lips cheek.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do since you made breakfast," Spencer smiles.

When Spencer finishes Derek calls for him.

"What are we going to do?" he asks as he enters the living room.

"Well what do you want do?" Derek counters.

"I don't know maybe-" Spencer runs to the bathroom to throw up his breakfast.

"Great," Spencer mutters miserably walking back in.

"Come here," Derek pulls Spencer into a tight hug.

"Ow," Spencer winces.

"Sorry Pretty boy, I forgot you were roughed up," Derek apologizes.

"I just hope this nausea goes away soon and these bruises fade too," Spencer sighs resting his head on Derek's chest.

"I'm sorry baby," Derek whispers in his ear.

"Mhmm," Spencer hums closing his eyes.

_**Day 2: Tuesday**_

"Fuck Derek," Spencer says.

"Pretty boy?" Derek asks.

"I want you," Spence kisses him.

"God Spencer," Derek says breathlessly.

"I need you in me," he moans a Derek nips at his neck.

"God Spencer," Derek repeats.

"Derek fuck me," Spencer orders.

Derek gently tugs on Spencer's PJs and strips him naked. All the while kissing his body, occasionally sucking lightly on his sensitive nipples. Spencer begins to moan as Derek starts to fondle his balls.

"God Der. stop teasing me," Spencer whines.

"Pretty boy we'll get there," Derek strokes him softly.

"Humph."

Spencer maneuvers and lands on top of Derek taking the lead. He takes Derek's clothes off in a hurry. Spencer grabs the lotion from the nightstand near the bed and pours some on his hand. He covers Derek's cock with it making him hard.

"God baby feels so good," Derek moans.

"It'll get better," he grins.

Spencer pushes down on Derek's cock.

"Derek," he mumbles going down further.

Once Derek is all the way in he waits to get used to the sensation.

"Move," he instructs.

Derek follows moving his hip upward as Spencer moves down. They match each other's pace increasing more.

"Come on Pretty boy cum for me," Derek whispers.

"Oh god yes Der I'm cuming," Spencer replies.

"More, faster," Spencer mutters.

"Fuck, scream my name," Derek smiles.

"Derek!" Spencer screams as he cums on top of Derek spilling on the sheets.

Derek follows close behind after a few more thrusts.

"Amazing," he says softly.

"Definitely," Spencer replies slowly pulling away.

"Want to cuddle?" Derek asks.

"Yes please," Spencer yawns.

_**Day 3: Wednesday**_

"I'm so bored," Spencer whines.

"Let's go out to eat or something," Derek offers.

"Alright I'll go grab my bag," Spencer sprints off the couch.

"Careful," Derek calls.

"I know jeez," Spencer mutters.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"Umm…Chinese…we want Chinese food," Spencer answers.

"We?" Derek raises his brow.

"…Yes.. the baby and me," Spencer explains.

"I noticed," Derek laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just glad…you can relax and call our baby…well a baby," Derek says.

"…Our baby," Spencer smiles rubbing his stomach.

"…I haven't asked but what do you want it to be?"

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy and strong," Spencer replies.

"You're right," Derek smiles as he pulls over into a parking space.

_...I think I'm falling for you,_ Spencer thinks to himself.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks picking up his chopsticks.

"Nothing," Spencer smiles.

"Need help?"

"If having an IQ of 187 doesn't help I don't think you can," he sighs.

Derek chuckles.

"So not funny," Spencer mumbles.

_**Day 4: Thursday**_

"What are you doing?" Derek asks.

"I'm trying to get a book," Reid sighs.

"Get down from there," Derek orders.

"I want…no I need something to do Derek," Spencer says.

"I know I'll get it for you," Derek offers.

"Derek I'm more than capable-"

"I got you," Derek says catching him.

"This is why I told you to get down. What if I wasn't here?" he asks.

"I'm sorry Derek," Spencer apologizes.

"Don't worry," Derek soothes.

"No you're right. What if you weren't here and I fell on the ground? What about the baby? I wasn't thinking about our baby," Spencer starts to cry.

"God Spence I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell," Derek says softly.

"Damn hormones," Spencer curses.

"I'm sorry," Derek repeats.

"God I wish this was over," he sobs in Derek's shoulder.

"I know," Derek nods rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry," Spencer says softly.

"Let's go cuddle on the couch. It seems to be the baby's and your new favorite thing," Derek leads him away from his study room.

_**Day 5: Friday**_

"Good morning Spencer my name is Dr. Judith Carlise," she smiles brightly.

"Good morning Dr. Carlise, this is the baby's other father," Spencer smiles.

"Ah well hello Mr. Morgan," she says hand outstretched.

"Hello ma'am," Derek shakes her hand.

"Well let's get the show on the road," She smiles.

"Please step over here," she instructs.

Spencer steps on the weight.

"Dr. Spencer Reid please try to eat a bit more," she says.

"I know," he sighs.

"You need to take care of yourself and the baby needs the nutrition to grow," she looks at him.

"I understand," he steps off.

"Good, Mr. Morgan please try to make him eat more," she smiles.

"I'll make sure of it," he nods.

"Now about your coffee intake," she continues.

"I stopped…it's hard. I usually drink orange juice or tea," he sighs again.

"Good," she smiles, "Shall we see the baby?"

"Yes please," Spencer says eagerly.

"Lie down here please," she orders.

Spencer does as told.

"Please lift up your shirt," she says.

"Alright," he says.

"This might be cold," she warns.

As soon as the gel touches his skin he whimpers at the coolness. Dr. Carlise pulls the screen closer for Derek and Spencer to see.

"Wow," Derek says amazed as the baby appears.

"Beautiful," Spencer smiles.

"The baby's heart rate is as should be, and everything looks fine," she informs.

"So everything alright?"

"For a 3 month pregnancy everything is perfect except you're still underweight," she replies handing him a paper towel.

"Thank you," Derek says.

"Spencer don't forget to pick up the papers for permission to work and to schedule your next appointment at the front desk. I'll be right back to bring the pictures," she exits the room.

Drive back home:

"The baby looks so perfect," Derek smiles.

"Thank you," Spencer whispers.

"For what Pretty boy?"

"For giving me the most wonderful gift in the world," Spencer smiles rubbing his stomach.

"I'm glad to help," Derek places a hand on top of Spencer's.


	14. Chapter 14: Easier Than We Thought

"Welcome back!" Garcia squeals.

"Hey Baby girl," Derek smiles.

"Well?" she turns to Spencer.

"Well what?" he asks confused.

"Give it up," she extended her arm out.

"Give what up?"

"Baby girl take it easy," Derek warns.

"Pictures now," she glares.

"Fine," Spencer sighs looking through his bag.

"OMG!" She exclaims looking at the ultrasound pictures.

"Pen what's wrong?!" JJ and Emily rush towards them.

"Look at our mocha baby," she trances the figure.

"Oh my gosh Spence," JJ hugs him.

"She's so tiny," Garcia coos.

"She?" Spencer asks.

"Of course! This baby better be a girl," Garcia says.

"Why a girl?" Derek questions.

"Hello? Earth to Derek, all the BAU babies a boys, it's time we have a little girl," she rolls her eyes.

"It would be nice to have a girl for a change," Emily agrees.

"I don't mind as long as she or he is sporty," Derek smiles.

"Either way we won't know until I'm 20 weeks," Spencer his stomach, a new habit he picked up.

"You look happy," Hotch and Rossi arrive.

"Look at this preciousness!" Garcia hands them the pictures.

"Wow kid," Rossi smiles.

"How far along now?" Hotch asks.

"Thirteen weeks," Spencer replies.

"When will you find out the gender?" Rossi asks.

"In one month and three weeks…why?" Spencer responds.

"We kind of…maybe made a bet on what the baby will be," JJ says.

"Can we join?" Derek interrupts.

"No I don't think so," Garcia answers quickly.

"Why?"

"Garcia is afraid you two will decide to find out the gender of the baby before everyone else and decide to change what you bet on," Emily explains.

"Great, then I think the profit should at least be split," Spencer says.

"I don't think so," Hotch gives a rare smile.

"Hotch?"

"Rossi and Hotch made a bet on when you two would get together and Hotch won," JJ smiles.

"You too?" Spencer's shocked.

"Couldn't help it," he grins.

"Interesting…before I forget here are the doctor's papers allowing me to work," Spencer hands him the folder.

Hotch looks them over and nods.

"Derek and Spencer I think it's best if you told Strauss sooner rather than later," Hotch advises.

"Actually we're going now before Spencer starts to show and can't hide it anymore," Derek informs.

"Alright I'll accompany you," Hotch says leading the way.

* * *

"Come in," the ice cold voice rang through the door.

"Good morning ma'am," Derek enters the room first.

Following is Spencer and then Hotch.

"Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid… Agent Hotchner, how may I help you?" she asks looking up.

"My agents have to inform you of something rather important," Hotch begins.

"And they need you?"

"I'm here for moral support," Hotch replies.

Strauss drops the pen and file she was holding on the desk.

"I'm listening," she folds her hands.

"Ma'am, SSA Dr. Reid and I are in a very complex situation," Derek says calmly.

Strauss looks over at Spencer who was sitting across from her.

"Due to a misleading night after a case Dr. Reid and I had relations."

"You do realize this is against our code of conduct," she says sternly.

Derek looks over at Spencer. Strauss follows his gaze.

"Dr. Reid?" she asks.

"…I-I'm…pregnant," he whispers.

"Excuse me?" she says startled.

He automatically places a protective hand over his abdomen.

"I'm pregnant," he repeats staring into her eyes.

The room filled with a thick silence.

"I'm sorry…this isn't exactly what I expected but it's still not permitted," she finally says.

"Are you saying you're going to fire us?" Derek asks.

"Well apparently you two are in a relationship and expecting a baby. It's either I fire one of you or Dr. Reid transfers to another unit," she explains.

"Wait, wait we're not in a relationship well in an official one. It was just a one night thing. Even if we were in a relationship we wouldn't let it interfere in our jobs. This has not been problem yet," Derek interrupts.

"With all due respect ma'am, Agent Morgan is correct. Despite they have not informed me of being an official relationship, they are at home, I assume. Just to inform you this has not affected their work at all," Hotch says.

"Aaron I understand you appreciate them but-"

"Ma'am I already talked with the directed…and he said, and I quote, 'They are allowed to remain in your team as long as there are no problems,'" Hotch grins.

Strauss glared at Hotch but sighed in defeat shortly.

"Alright," she nods.

Spencer was the last to stand and walk toward the door. Before he closed the door she called him. He turned slightly meeting her glistening gaze.

"Congratulations," she smiled.

_Did she just smile?_ He wonders confused closing the door completely.

"Well that turned out to be easier than we thought," Derek sighs relieved.

* * *

**I think Derek screwed up****...****Big time. Who can guess?**


	15. Chapter 15: Pinned

"Wow," Spencer breathed.

"Pretty boy you ready?" Derek calls from the hall.

"Yes…and I don't think you should be calling me that anymore," Spencer mutters.

Derek pushes open the door slightly looking at Spencer admiring his new baby bump forming.

"Our baby is growing huh?" Derek smiles.

"Yes, I guess I'm going to be fat from now on," Spencer replies pulling his shirt down.

"You're gaining weight because of our baby, our miracle, not because you're fat," Derek reassures.

"Derek, I'm only four months, three weeks, and two days pregnant. I'm going to be huge," Spencer sighs.

"Spence," Derek starts.

"Stop let's just go," Spencer grabs his satchel.

"Aren't you going to wear your sweater vest?" Derek asks.

"My shirts barely fit and you expect me to wear my sweat vest?" Spencer snaps.

"I'm sorry baby," he apologizes.

"Stop seriously let's go," Spencer leaves.

* * *

"Hey Reid," Emily smiles.

"Hey Em," Spencer greets.

"Em?"

"Sorry if you don't like it I won't call you Em," Spencer quickly says.

"Reid, I love it. It'll be easier for my niece or nephew to call me Em instead of Emily," she smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes Reid," she says sitting in her desk.

* * *

"Hey baby girl," Morgan walks in Garcia's office.

"Hey my chocolate Adonis," she smiles.

Her smile fades when she sees her gumdrop gloomy.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" she asks.

"Spence," he answers.

"What happened?"

"Ever since we returned to the office he's been cold towards me. I swear he wants to kill me. I don't know what to do or what I did to get him upset. Every little thing gets him pissed," he sighs exasperated.

"…hmm maybe I can talk to him," she offers.

"Really? You don't have to," Derek says.

"Nonsense," she smiles.

"Thanks sugar mama," Derek hugs her tight.

"It'll give me an excuse to kick you out of the office," she grins evilly.

"Come on baby girl cut me some slack," Derek groans.

"Shoo, leave, now," she pushes him out the door.

* * *

"Spencer!" JJ yells running to give him a hug.

"Morning JJ," Spencer smiles.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"The morning sickness is nearly gone so I feel way better," he answers.

"I'm glad; I hated that part the most. I sure don't miss it," she says.

"Yeah," he sits down.

"You're starting to show," she smiles brightly.

Spencer's smiled fades a bit.

"Sorry Spence," she quickly apologizes.

"Don't worry about it, I'll only be getting bigger," he replies sadly.

"Don't worry it's all worth it in the end," she pats his shoulder before walking to her office.

The first half of the day was quiet and slow. Derek had left to a meeting and wouldn't be back in time for lunch. Spencer sighed but was still angry. Derek Morgan did not know that the lithe man could hold a grudge for so long. He knew better than to get him mad but this time he honestly didn't know what he did wrong. It was driving him crazy as far as he was concerned. What was worse is that Spencer isn't giving a hint on forgiving him or telling him what's wrong. It felt like her was actually pinned against a wall.


	16. Chapter 16: Lunch and Tears

When lunch time finally came rolling in Garcia immediately bolted from her lair down to the bullpen. She rushed and stopped right in front of Spencer's desk. He looked up momentarily waiting for her to speak. He waited until her breathing caught up.

"Let's go for lunch," she beamed.

"Sure," he smiled warmly oblivious to her intentions.

"What do you want to eat?" she asks in the car.

"Anything is fine," he replies.

"Well what is the baby craving?"

"…Indian," he blushed.

"Alright I know the best restaurant in town," she started the engine.

A nice young lady took their orders cheerfully.

"What's going on between you and Adonis?" she asks after a while.

"…What do you mean?"

"You seemed bothered by something," she explains.

"…in the meeting with Strauss…never mind," he looks at the table.

"Sweetie, you can talk to Penny," she smiles.

"…he said we weren't in an official relationship. I was just thinking what that makes us. And then I came up with the only thing possible. We're fuck buddies and he's only with me because of the baby," he says sadly.

"Oh no baby boy, he certainly loves you," she places a hand on his.

"Then why didn't he say anything? Why did he practically implied he was only with me because he was responsible for what happened," he said.

"He's just…afraid," she says.

"Of what? He's not the one who's getting bigger by the days," he replies with a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Boy wonder, he really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable that's why he didn't say anything," she says.

"Are you vouching for him?" Spencer asks.

"No…he had no right to say you two weren't anything. At least talk to him and tell him how you feel," she offers.

"Penelope, I told him I loved him! I still do and when he does it's just doesn't seem real and after the Strauss thing," he says tears pricking in his eyes.

"You know he loves you Spencer," she soothes.

"But how much? Or what does he think love really means? He has no idea what he does to me when he's close. When we kiss or when we even touch. And yet he goes and says we're nothing!" Spencer is crying now.

"I'm calling that little ass right now," Garcia takes out her phone.

"God no Penelope that's the last thing I want right now," he begs.

"…he's worried you know?" she says softly.

"Oh I bet," Spencer says sarcastically.

"He knows he screwed big time but doesn't know why," she continues.

Spencer looks thoughtfully at her.

"He came to me this morning and asked…no begged for my help," she explains.

"I knew it was too good to be a friendly gesture," Spencer stood up.

"Boy wonder-"

"I'm sorry Penelope I have to go. I'll call JJ," he walks outside and leaves her alone.

_Derek Morgan you are so dead!_ She thinks to herself.

* * *

"Spence what happened?" JJ asks concerned.

"…Do you…umm…mind if I stay with you and Will? He asks shyly.

"Of course you can stay with us," she smiles.

"Thank you," Spencer lowers his gaze.

After a moment of silence he finally speaks, "Aren't you going to asks?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me when you're ready but I could already guess," she replies.

"Derek…" he whispers.

"I figured," she says parking in the lot of the BAU.

"Is it alright…what I'm doing?" he asks fearful.

"You need time. But just to warn you, he's afraid as much as you are," she smiles.

_Afraid of what?_ he asks again to himself.


	17. Chapter 17: Argument

"Pretty boy?" Derek calls.

The house was silent and dark when he got home. He had expected Spencer to be there before him. He went up to his bedroom and turned on the lights. He was surprised when he saw a few missing belongings from Spencer. He checked the drawers and saw that some clothes were missing as well. He quickly took out his phone. Garcia had warned him what happened. He dialed JJ's number instead.

"_Hello?"_ she asks.

"Is Spencer there?"

Spencer looked at JJ fearful. She whispered that he should at least tell him where he was staying. He shakes his head. She sighs giving up.

"_I'm sorry Derek but I don't know…did something happen?"_ she asks putting him on loudspeaker.

"I got him upset…I told Strauss we weren't an official couple…I screwed up I regret it now. Honestly to defend my position I just didn't want to make him even more comfortable. Maybe we should have told her that we started a relationship," he sighs.

"_Did you explain?"_

"_No…he was moody and pissed at me. I thought it was the emotions and hormones," he confessed._

"_What are you planning to do now? I mean he obviously left your home right? I assume that's why you're calling,"_ she says.

"…I don't know what to do," he admits.

"_Derek?"_

"I need him JJ…I can't live without him. All those times something happened to him. The thing with Hankel…the anthrax attack, when he got shot. I thought I lost him. I can't lose him when we just started," he said.

"…_According to him there was never an __**us**__,__"_ she says.

"…I swear I'll make it up," he sighed.

"_Just remember Derek, he needs you,"_ she whispers.

"I know sorry to disturb," he hangs up more worried than ever.

He started to formulate a plan in his head. He looked up at a whimpering Clooney and patted him head. He looked at him sadly.

"Just for tonight buddy," he sighed.

* * *

"Hello Hotch?" Spencer's voice squeaked a bit.

"_Reid?"_ he asked a bit surprised.

"Is it alright it I take the day off or if I could go in late?" he asks.

"…_What happened?"_

"Derek and I have a bit of an argument," he says.

"_What me to talk to him?"_

"No…I just need time," Spencer says.

"_Alright come in late if you want but as far as I'm concerned you can take off,"_ Hotch replies.

"Thank you," Spencer smiles.

"_You're welcome,"_ he said hanging up.

* * *

"Done," Spencer looks at JJ.

She stares at him a bit mad.

"What?" he asks.

"You're running away," she says.

"…I-I'm no, I just need time," he stutters.

"Spencer… You're lying to yourself," she sighed.

"JJ-"

"Stop Spencer… I understand you're hurt but try and face him," she says and walks out of the guest room.

"At least call him," she shuts the door.

"_Pretty boy?"_ Derek asks relieved.

"Hi…" he whispered.

"_I'm so sorry," _he sighs.

"…Derek, I'll be fine. I'll be staying with a friend," he says.

"_Spencer…I'm sorry,"_ he repeats.

"I love you," Spencer says hanging up.

"_Good night,"_ Derek whispers at the dead line.


	18. Chapter 18: Too Long Apart

**I'm on a roll today. Hope you guys like it though.**

* * *

"Where's Spencer?" Derek asks entering the BAU.

"He's taking another day off," Hotch informs from behind.

"…Hotch may I request to leave early today?" Derek asks biting his lip.

"So Reid could be displeased?" Hotch asked.

"He told you too?" Derek asked.

"Fix this," Hotch ordered smiling slightly.

"Thanks Hotch," Derek calls.

By the time three-thirty rolled in he had his stuff gathered.

"Where is he going?" Rossi asks Hotch.

"He's going to mend things with Reid after days of fighting," he smiled.

"How much do you want to bet the kid won't forgive him?" Rossi asks.

"You're on," Hotch grins.

Derek arrives home and finds the door unlocked. He walks in and goes up to the bedroom. He finds Spencer digging through some of his belongings.

"Forgot something?" Derek asks softly.

"Derek?" Spencer jumps startled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Derek apologized.

"No…I just didn't think you'll be home early," Spencer says.

"Pretty boy…let me make things up for you," Derek offers.

"…Derek-"

"Please," Derek begs.

Spencer noticed the bags under his eyes. He knew Derek didn't get much sleep last night.

"Fine," he gave in.

Derek smiled relieved and told him to get ready. It took less than fifteen minutes until both were ready. Spencer didn't know why he chose to dress in Derek's favorite shirt. But he noticed Derek did the same wear a light blue dress shirt, his own favorite. He smiled sadly in thought.

"Come on," Derek extended his hand.

Spencer hesitated but grabbed his hand after thinking. Derek grabbed his keys and started the car. Spencer wasn't paying attention to the streets or turns made. He just dozed off until Derek cut the engine. He finally glanced up and saw they were in his favorite coffee shop.

"Derek I'm not allowed coffee," he said.

"You are allowed one cup," he smiled.

"…Ok," Spencer smiled.

The smell of caffeine filling his nose and it smelled like heaven. He inhaled deeply. Derek chuckled a bit. He went ahead and ordered a coffee for both.

"…What do you have in mind?" Spencer asked sipping his coffee.

"…It's a surprise," Derek smiles.

They made their way to the car and Derek handed Spencer the keys.

"What are you-"

"I want you to choose a place you want to go…anywhere," Derek said.

"Anywhere?" Spencer asked.

"Yep," came the reply.

Spencer was now the one driving. He pulled into a parking space just outside a museum. He looked to the passenger seat to expect a disappointed Derek. The reaction he got surprised him. Derek was actually happy and eager to go to a museum with him. Once inside Derek held his hand tight earning curious and disgusted looks.

"Teach what you have in store," Derek whispered in his ear ignoring them.

"You'll regret it," Spencer warned.

"If it means being with you, then I won't," Derek smiles.

"Alright," Spencer smiled in return.

As they went on to each exhibit Spencer lectured him on various topics. Time passed by quickly by the time the museum was closing it was five. Spencer saw Derek reach for his phone.

_**Is everything ready?**_ He texted.

_**You bet**_, JJ replied.

_**Thank you so much**_

_**You owe me. And anything for my lil bro**_

"Come on it's my turn again," Derek pulled him. As they went down a flight of stairs Spencer slipped. He landed in Derek arms.

"Clumsy as ever I see," Derek smiles.

"Sorry," Spencer mumbles.

"Pretty boy don't scare me," Derek says softly.

"Sorry," he replies again.

"We've been too long part," he sighs.

"I know…" Spencer buries his face in Derek's chest.

"Come on one last stop," Derek promised.


	19. Chapter 19: New Proposal

"Where are we going," Spencer asks.

"Patience," Derek says.

"Must I remind you that you are the reason I missed work, was upset for a whole week, and got me pregnant?" Spencer retorts.

"Must I remind you that I'm trying my best to apologize and that you won't regret anything," Derek shot back.

It got silent for a few minutes.

"…why didn't you look for me sooner?" Spencer whispers fearful.

"I couldn't…because I was afraid that if I got on your nerves or got you madder…you wouldn't come home," he admits.

"You were being considerate…" Spencer mumbles.

"Spence I don't want to lose you," he sighs.

"I'm sorry…damn hormones will be the death of me," Spencer wipes at his eyes.

"God Spence I missed you," Derek embraces him tight.

"I missed you too Derek," Spencer returns the gesture.

"Next time I do something as stupid like that tell me," Derek sighs

"I'll try…Are we there yet?" Spencer whines.

"Yes," Derek gets out the car and rushes to open Spencer's door.

"Are we…at the beach?" Spencer asks.

"Not exactly," Derek smiles pulling his hand.

"Where-"

Derek muffles his question with a kiss. He looks into his eyes and reveals hints of happiness and the fear slowly fading.

"I've been waiting for that all day," Spencer smiles breathless.

"Sorry for the wait," Derek strokes his cheek softly.

"Are those fireworks?" Spencer asks looking at the sparks.

"Actually yes," Derek responds.

"Are we at the park? Our park?" Spencer asks wide eyed looking around with the light of the works.

"By our park I assume it's where I took you for our first date after I found out you were pregnant? If so then yeah it's our park," Derek chuckles.

"What are we doing here? And what's with the fireworks?"

"You and your questions," Derek smiles.

"I'm just curious," Spencer blushes.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Derek warns.

"Yeah well a cat has nine lives," Spencer smiles.

"You don't believe that do you?" Derek asks now.

"It's just a saying and though cats are considered lucky they don't exactly have nine lives," Spencer explains.

"Thought so," Derek says.

"…Derek?"

"Mmm?"

"My ultrasound is tomorrow," Spencer whispers.

"So it is?"

"Do you still maybe…want to go?" Spencer asks.

"Of course. I wouldn't trade anything in the world if it means seeing our baby fully for the first time. But only if you want me too," Derek smiles.

"…I wouldn't mind," Spencer smiles relieved.

"Then it's settled," Derek says.

They strolled around the park and stopped at the end of the pond in the center. There were a bunch of lily pads and spencer saw a trail of red rose petals. He looked up at Derek curiously. Derek smiled sweetly and nudged him to look on. Spencer saw a little box on a lily pad close by.

"Spencer William Reid…will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Derek asks on one knee opening it.

It revealed a ring in it. It shone brightly with contrast of the moon slowly creeping out.

"…Derek," Tears evident in the younger's eyes.

"God Derek!" Spencer hugs him tight.

"What do you say?"

"I-I…I'm sorry Derek but I can't," Spencer replies sadness in his eyes, "I love you but, No…"

* * *

**I kind of feel bad for Derek now...**


	20. Chapter 20: A Kiss For An Answer

Spencer saw a little box on a lily pad close by.

"Spencer William Reid…will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Derek asks on one knee opening it.

It revealed a ring in it. It shone brightly with contrast of the moon slowly creeping out.

"…Derek," Tears evident in the younger's eyes.

"God Derek!" Spencer hugs him tight.

"What do you say?"

"I-I…I'm sorry Derek but I can't," Spencer replies sadness in his eyes, "No…I won't."

"I love you Spence…but I guess I can't-"

"Derek I only said no because you said it from the start…you wouldn't marry me," Spencer sighed.

"I remember Spencer…but I said I wasn't going to marry you for the baby," Derek says.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks completely confused.

"Pretty boy…I'm asking you to be with me forever because I love you. I love you like I've never loved before. You're my first real love and I haven't expressed that enough," Derek smiles.

"You mean…"

"I mean that with a baby or no baby my feelings won't change, I love you," Derek whispers in his ear.

"Oh…" Spencer is speechless.

"I understand if you just want to leave and-"

"Derek I love you!" Spencer hugs him tight.

"Is that a yes?" Derek asks hopeful.

Spencer kisses him rough and passionately. Tears that were threatening from the beginning finally fell.

"Pretty boy don't cry babe," Derek laughs lightly wiping his tears and kissing them away.

"I'm sorry…I-I'm so happy…and yes my answer is yes," Spencer cries.

"I love you Pretty boy!" Derek shouts.

"I love you Derek!" Spencer yells.

They both laugh contently and stare into each other's eyes.

"I finally found what I was missing," Derek smiles.

"I love you," Spencer repeats pressing their foreheads together.

"Does that mean I can kidnap you?"

"You can what?"

"I'm sure JJ won't mind," he winks.

"What are you-…Fine," Spencer blushes biting his lip realizing.

"Home? Too obvious… How about a hotel?" Derek asks.

"A hotel?"

"Yes a hotel you know were the team usually spends the time when on a case. But better," Derek grins.

"…I hope this is worth it," Spencer mumbles.

"Are you tired?"

"You have no idea," Spencer sighs.

"Then let's go, Hotch gave us tomorrow off too," Derek informs.

"…for the ultrasound I assume right?"

"And in case you can't walk properly," Derek nods.

"Derek!"

"I love you," Derek kisses him again.

"Less talk…more action," Spencer mutters.

"Missed me that much huh," Derek says.

"Derek," he whines.

"Alright," Derek walks him back and their last stop finally arrives.

Grinning ear to ear like it was ages ago since they last saw each other. Spencer felt so happy he could die. He rubbed his swollen stomach.

"Derek?" Spencer called softly.

"Is something wrong? I can turn around right now and go to the hospital," Derek says.

"…It's nothing serious," Spencer smiles.

"Pretty boy? What's wrong? Talk to me baby."

"The baby just moved…it just felt weird," Spencer replies rubbing the bump again.


	21. Chapter 21: Boy or Girl Or Neither?

**I know I'm late-ish and this chapter is where they might find out the gender of the baby. **_**BUT**_** I am considerate so you won't find out the gender…yet but you do get to decide what you want me to make it****.**** Sorry this will be a short chapter and thanks to all the reviews****,**** I really appreciate them.**

* * *

"Amazing," Derek murmured.

Spencer gaped at the screen revealing a baby's figure with ten toes, fingers and a perfect heartbeat. It was the most amazing sight they have ever seen. The baby starts to squirm a bit and they could see it making bubbles.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Carlise asks softly.

Spencer unglued his eyes from the screen and glanced at Derek with curious eyes.

"Actually, I think we might want a surprise," Derek answers smiling.

"Ok then, I advise for you to look away. I still need to check to make sure everything's in check," She smiles.

They both look away as advised.

"Alright Dr. Reid you're all set," She says handing him a cloth.

"Thank you," Spencer replies wiping the gel off.

"One more thing…have you thought of the birth plan?" she asks.

"…If it's possible I'd like to have the baby naturally," Spencer replies.

"Dr. Reid while I do know for a fact that nothing will go wrong the best procedure is a caesarean," she says.

"No thank you, it deal with narcotics and I don't want to risk it," Spencer says.

"Spence we talked about this," Derek looks at him concerned.

"When it's time for the baby there will be a birth canal created, it might be painful but I'm not taking narcotics," Spencer said sternly.

"Alright…please reconsider there's still plenty of time," she sighs.

"Thank you again," Spencer says.

"On the front desk there will be papers to allow you to work and also the ultrasound pictures," she said.

"Thank you Dr. Carlise," Derek shook her hand.

"Of course it is my pleasure. Congratulations," she pats him on the back.

Spencer and Derek walk out the room and pick up the papers and pictures in the front desk.

"Pretty boy don't forget your next appointment," Derek reminds.

"I know," he sighs tiredly.

"Don't worry Dr. Reid, it's all done, see you next month," the receptionist smiles.

"Alright see you next month," Spencer replied.

"Bye and thank you pretty lady," Derek chuckles.

They walk out of the doctor's office and head home in silence. They both know that they have to talk about the birth plan sooner or later. Derek just hoped it was sooner and that Spencer would change his mind. They both know all the risks too well but Spencer is very stubborn. It was something that drove Derek crazy but he still loved him regardless. He was just worried and concerned but he was wary of Spencer's fears too. They understood each other perfectly; it was just too hard to accept or to even admit that one of them was wrong. They accepted themselves either way.


	22. Chapter 22: Movement

**Vote, boy or girl? I'd really like to know your opinion.**

* * *

"Derek... I love you," Spencer smiles.

"I love you too," he whispers.

"Derek?"

"Yes Pretty boy?"

"I'm so glad I'm with you," Spencer blushes.

"I'm glad too Pretty boy," Derek chuckles.

"You're the best," Spencer hugs him tight.

"Yet you beat me by far," Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's waist.

The baby bulge gets in the way making them pull apart.

"This is getting ridiculous," Spencer sighs upset.

"Pretty boy-" Derek begins.

"Stop calling me that," Spencer yells.

Derek stares into his lover's eyes noticing pain, annoyance, and anger. A mix only Spencer can muster.

"I'm the size of a baby whale and I won't stop getting bigger any time soon!" he shouts exasperated.

Derek is obviously getting irritated as well. He knows Spencer is hormonal and self-conscious. God, he hates seeing Spencer upset but all he can really do is try to calm him. He can say soothing words but it won't get him anywhere. He can give Spencer the his entire world and more but even that won't make his Pretty boy happy.

"Baby if you get like this it'll be bad for both you and the baby. Try to stay calm, please," Derek begs instead.

He looked up and saw an emotional, crying, Spencer. He decided to get on his knees and place his hand on Spencer's swollen stomach.

"You know you're giving daddy problems," Derek began softly, "He's really upset and he needs you to take it easy."

He felt a bit of movement under his palm. His eyes grew wide in amazment.

"...The baby started moving a while ago but I didn't tell you because I stormed off and work got in the way... It's only natural for you to start feeling it move now too, if even for a bit, from the outside," Spencer sighed.

"Something wrong?" Derek asks concerned edging in his voice.

"It hurts, this baby can really kick," Spencer smiled reassuringly.

"I guess we might have a little athlete." Derek gently kisses the baby bump and gets up.

"Come here," Derek pulls Spencer back into an embrace.

"Derek we have to go to the BAU," Spencer says.

"And we'll get there in all due time," Derek replies.

"F-fine," Spencer falters blushing brighter than before.

* * *

"Good morning my boy genius and my chocolate Adonis," Garcia greets bubbly as usual.

"Mornin' baby girl," Derek replies with his usual grin.

"Hi Garcia," Spencer waves with one hand the other on his belly.

"How are you and my mocha baby?" she asks.

"Umm...great?" Spencer replies.

"Hey Spence, Derek," JJ smiles.

"What's up?" Derek smiles.

"...A case apparently," Spencer spoke up.

"Yeah...sorry guys round table in five," she says walking away.

"So much for an easy week," Derek says smile faltering.

"Stop whining, you guys haven't had a case in a month and a half " Garcia poked him.

"It would be nice to just stay here calm and quiet," Derek mumbles.

"Boy I hear ya," Emily says smiling fixing her hassled hair.

"Well let's go before Hotch has a fuse," Rossi smiles from behind.

They walk ahead leaving Garcia, Derek and Spencer a bit surprised.

"I'm not exactly a profiler but are those two..." Garcia says.

"Are those two what?" Derek asked still staring at them as they leave.

"Oh god ew," Spencer finally said.

A smile tugged on Garcia's lips.

"This is soo good!" she smiled.

"Oh god no," Derek gagged.

"Oh pish you and our resident genius was not expected either," Garcia points out.

Derek and Spencer stare at each other blushing madly. They ignored her comment and fled to catch up with the rest of the team. When they entered there was one person they did not expect to see. Agent Seaver. And Strauss.


	23. Chapter 23: Two gone Three to save

**Sorry it's been a few days and any opinions on what the gender of the baby should be?**

* * *

"Hello agent Morgan, Dr. Reid," Strauss smiles.

_OMG she can smile! _Garcia mouths.

"Morning ma'am," Spencer replies ignoring his teammates stares.

"Hotch?" she looks at him approvingly.

"Strauss and Seaver will be joining us for this case," Hotch says firmly.

"Why?" Spencer asks bluntly.

"To see who to fire," she says.

"...Fire? As in Agent Morgan or Me?"

"What? No, any team member will do," she said sarcastically.

"Good then because I quit," Spencer replies handing in his credentials and gun.

"Dr. Reid let me explain," she says gently.

"I will see how well everyone works. This will also help me determine if you or agent Morgan need to be transferred after your pregnancy," she explains.

"...What about Seaver?" JJ asks.

"She will replace Dr. Reid temporarily when he's on leave," she answers.

"Why?" Rossi wonders.

"Because you will be two men down," she replies coolly.

"Two?" Emily says confused.

"I do assume Agent Morgan would like to be with his fiancé," she glances at him.

"How did you know we're engaged?" Spencer questions.

"The ring," she points to his finger.

"…Oh," Spencer manages.

"Agent Morgan also came to my office," she continues.

"He did?" Spencer muses.

"Of course," she replies.

"Can we please continue with the case?" Hotch asks.

"Continue Aaron," she nods.

"Alright new case has to do with the abduction of two young girls," JJ begins.

"Are they by any chance selling them or trafficking?" Emily asks.

"No it says here that they were found dead," Rossi answers.

"Isn't it a bit too late?" Seaver asks.

"Not exactly, there are two other girls missing and this time a young boy," Garcia explains.

"How long do we have?" Derek asks Hotch directly.

"…A week or so at most," Hotch replies sullenly.

"Who the hell would do this," Derek muttered.

"That's what we have to figure out. Wheels up in twenty," Hotch says.

* * *

"Hello I'm Jennifer Jareau public liaison," JJ greets.

"Hello I am unit chief SSA Hotchner and this is my team Agent Prentiss, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid," Hotch introduces.

"Dr.?" the sheriff asks a bit shocked.

"Yes Dr. and as you can see he will stay here with Agent Jareau to do a geographical profile," Hotch replies.

"Alright, we have a room set up for your team," The motioned to an empty room.

"Thanks," Strauss said walking past and entering.

Cold shivers ran down the man's back and everyone noticed.

"Don't worry with our help, let's hope we'll only stay for a few days," Rossi chuckled patting his shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologized.

The rest of the team laughed and walked into the room.

"Garcia what do you have for us?" Strauss asked the screen.

"_**Nothing really but there's something peculiar that I've noticed,"**_ Garcia answers.

"What is it?" Seaver asks.

"_**Well our boy genius asked if there were any similarities between the families and sorry 187 but I found none,"**_ Garcia said gloomy.

"Did you do the other thing I asked?" Spencer questions.

"_**Yes,"**_ she chirps.

"Well?"

"_**The features of the girls…they're almost exactly the same!"**_ she exclaims.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks.

"_**Well they are as closely similar as can be by appearance. I'll be sending the pictures right away," **_she says.

"What about the boy?" Derek asks.

"…_**The boy? Umm there's nothing on him,"**_ Garcia mumbles.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asks.

"_**Well you said that the girls were reported missing but from what I got the little boy wasn't right?" **_she retorts.

"Right," Rossi says.

"Then he must be a relative more or less the unsub's son!" Spencer interjects.

"_**Exactly what I thought,"**_ Garcia nods.

"We'll get back to you," Hotch disconnects the call.

"_**Yes sir,"**_ she salutes before the screen turns black.


	24. Chapter 24: Bad Dream

**Thanks latiaadkins for your "vote" hope to get more opinions.**

* * *

"Not to be rude or anything but are you by any chance umm…pregnant?" a young officer asked.

"Actually yes I am," Spencer replied one hand protectively on his swollen stomach.

"Oh is that why you're staying behind?" he asked.

"Yes, there are many danger out on the field and the baby's father wants us safe," Spencer smiled a bit.

"Are you married?"

"No, but I am engaged," Spencer answered.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" another cop came over.

He was taller than the first and well built. He looked like he could kill with just one glance. Spencer immediately felt intimidated and a bit small despite the fact he was probably taller by an inch or two. He backed away as the man looked him up and down with such a disgusted expression. It almost got to Spencer but he noticed Derek and the other returning from the ME and dumpsites. He sighed in relief and the bigger officer backed off.

"Hey Pretty boy," Derek smiled warmly.

"Hey Derek," Spencer smiled back.

"Did you find anything?" Hotch asked.

"Not on the geographical profile, it seems the victims are at random," Spencer responded.

"We've been here for literally two days and nothing," Seaver sighed disappointed.

"I do however have a theory," Spencer continued.

"Go on," Rossi and Emily encouraged.

"Well what if the boy was the unsub's son? And he would have had a daughter but something happened or maybe he did but had an accident?" Spencer asked.

"Call Garcia," Hotch ordered.

"Goddess of all powerful speaking," she answered.

"Hey baby girl behave you're on speaker," Derek smiled.

"Oh hi there my precious and smexy Adonis and what will you do? Spank me?" she giggled.

"Garcia!" Strauss hissed.

"Oh god sorry boy wonder! And sorry ma'am," she apologized sounding a bit flustered.

"We have questions," Strauss rolled her eyes.

"Shoot," she replied.

"Look into any accidents involving a girl between ages eight and ten," JJ offered.

"I'm on it," she replied while typing furiously.

A few minutes passed and silence engulfed the team.

"I found a news article where a young girl about eight and a half was brutally killed. The mother picked her up from school and the light turned red but the breaks didn't budge…oh gosh," Garcia gulped.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"The mother lived but barely her daughter…didn't make it," Garcia said softly.

"Something else happened?"

"…She died after hours of agonizing pain," Garcia replied tears brimming.

"Oh my god," JJ gasps.

"I-I'll be sending you the articles," Garcia said.

"Um…Garcia was I...was I right about the appearance?" Spencer asked a bit sad.

"Yes," she replied.

"Garcia we need an address," Hotch said.

"I'm on it. It will appear in your tablets shortly," she nodded and the screen was blank.

"Morgan and Rossi you're with me to the father's house. Emily, Seaver and Strauss go to the mother's," House ordered.

"I'm your boss and I think I should call the shots," Strauss interrupted.

"This is my team and I'm not going to let you hurt them because of your stubbornness," Hotch warned.

"You have no right Aaron," She begins.

"Erin not now, you did not believe in my team's capability now you will suck it up!" Hotch yelled.

Strauss was dumbfounded. She was never talked to that way and she felt ashamed because Hotch was right. Hotch left the room and the rest followed. Strauss was last to go leaving Derek and Spencer alone.

"Pretty boy?"

"Hey…promise me something," Spencer whispered.

"Sure Pretty boy what is it?" Derek asked.

"…Please stay safe. Please come back to me in one piece," Spencer said softly in his ear.

"I promise or at least I'll try," Derek put his arms around Spencer's waist.

"I love you," Spencer sighed.

"I love you too," Derek smiled kissing the top of his head.

"Come home with us," Spencer said slipping his arms around his waist as well.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Derek asked.

"Just a bad feeling…I had a bad dream," Spencer replied.

"Tell me…and why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to bother…and it was just so vivid and yet surreal," Spencer sighed.

"Go on," Derek probed.

"You…went in a house and I heard gun shots. I went in and I saw you lying down on the ground. I looked around and saw a man with a sly grin…I realized you were injured. I looked all over and found the bullet or stab wound by your chest. So much blood and I couldn't…couldn't," Spencer began to shake slightly.

"Shh stay calm I'm right here," Derek said kissing his lips.

"I know but-"

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to go," Rossi entered.

"Alright let's go," Derek let go and left Spencer standing alone in the cold room.


	25. Chapter 25: Unsafe

"JJ the UnSub is indeed the father we're already here," Hotch says over the phone.

"We're on our way," JJ replies.

* * *

"Hotch!" JJ and Spencer reached him.

"Hey," Emily said.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asks.

"…Morgan went inside," Emily says.

"What!" Spencer exclaims.

"That's not it kid…he took off his vest," Rossi adds.

"He went in alone and without protection!" Spencer shouted.

"We tried to stop him but we couldn't," Seaver says almost apologetic.

"…Derek," Spencer whispered angry but fearful.

"Spence?" JJ asks.

"I have to go," Spencer rushed to the house as fast as his body could allow him to.

He didn't reply to the shouts behind him. He continued and then stopped in front of the door when he heard gun shots fire back and fro. His heart sunk deep at the thought of Derek hurt…or worse. Dead. He placed his hand at his belly and sucked in a deep breath. He walked in despite the fear he felt. He stopped short yet again.

Derek stood before him and then fell slump on the floor. Spencer went by his side and they heard the SWAT and the rest of the team enter. They heard the shouts of "clear" but all they could focus was on each other's eyes. Spencer bit his lip.

"You idiot," he muttered.

"Pretty boy you know me," Derek chuckled.

"Stop acting stubborn. Morgan you have to worry about a family now," Spencer scolded tears threatening to fall.

"I know I'm sorry."

"Derek Morgan did you even think of us?" Spencer asks.

"Yes I did," he sighs.

"Then why?"

"We need a medic," JJ called.

"…Because what if that was our baby in the future? I wouldn't let a sonofabitch hurt her or him," Derek replied.

"After I told you…" he trailed off.

Derek hugged him lightly and Spencer felt the drops of, what he was sure, was blood. He hugged back tightly afraid to let go. The paramedics came in and told him to step back. He nodded and did as told. He looked to his right and saw the man that shot his lover. He growled, yes growled, at him when he noticed he was still alive after a few gun shots.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. He was worried and the baby kicking wasn't helping. He walked out and headed straight to the ambulance. He looked up at a smiling Derek Morgan. He was glad he was alive because that meant he could kill him personally. A bit harsh but Derek totally deserved it in his minds. He had warned Derek and he still went against him.

"Pretty boy…we should talk if you let me that is," Derek began.

"First take him to the hospital and stitch him up without anesthetics," Spencer said exasperated.

"That will hurt sir," a medic warned.

"I am very aware of that," Spencer replied coldly.

"IF you can take that then we might talk," Spencer said.

"I'll take it," Derek agreed shortly after.

"I love you, you idiot," Spencer said and walked away still mad but forgiving.

Derek smiled and for a second he didn't feel pain.


	26. Chapter 26: Family Talk

**Thanks cooey95 and rainbowlover25 for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I don't like strauss much but I think that if she wanted to she could be a...nice person. And thanks for the "votes" on gender any more opinions? Suggestions are still standing. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Erin I will not allow you to destroy my team," Hotch said firmly.

"It's not what I intend Aaron," she sighs.

"Then why exactly did you accompany us?" Hotch asks.

"I wanted to see how capable they are," Strauss says.

"What?"

"I, like you, am worried for your team's stability," She answers.

"I don't follow," Hotch says.

"Spencer Reid is like a son to you and I understand you worry for him and Derek Morgan is a good friend as well but Dr. Reid is in a…special situation," she continues.

"I understand," he replies with a nod.

"I saw how upset he was when we first met and he confided in me his…secret. I saw the look of disappointment when Agent Morgan announced IT was a mistake," She sighs again.

"Are you saying you were worried?" Hotch questions shocked.

"In a way yes. When Morgan came to see me that he was proposing to the young genius I wanted to see how genuine he really was. David did make the rules and he did apply them to everyone that BAU team members should not date," Strauss explained.

"So you only went to see how this affected their work?"

"Exactly and I must say I was impressed. They acted well beyond professional," she gave an attentive smile.

"No one will be fired or transferred?"

"No…for now that is," she says and closes the door to her office.

Hotch sighs relieved that it was just a trail and not anything serious. He explained to the team what had happened and they all stood quiet surprised and shocked like he was at first. They laughed at Garcia's comment lightening the mood.

"She actually has a heart," Garcia said.

"Barely," Rossi added.

They all laughed and enjoyed their company.

"So Spence…thinking about having a baby shower?" JJ asked.

"No," he quickly said.

"Why not?" Garcia pouted.

"I hate being the center of attention," he whined.

"Come on pretty boy it's can't be that bad," Derek chuckled hugging him from behind.

"When Garcia and the girls are in charge it's a horrifying thought," Spencer replied leaning into the touch.

"Well too bad," Garcia smiled.

"Help me," Spencer sighed.

"We love you too," JJ joked.

"Can we go home? Being pregnant isn't exactly forgiving," he said.

"Alright, thanks Hotch and see you guys Monday," Derek waved.

"Spencer…I think we have to talk," Derek said in the elevator.

"…Talk?" Spencer asked.

"We have to go to Chicago," he said sternly.

"Why?" Spencer cocked his head to the side.

"It's time you met my family," Derek said.

"I already know them," Spencer said.

"I…talked to my mom and she'd like to see you," Derek replied.

"…Umm she knows that I'm well…pregnant?" Spencer asks gulping.

"Yes…does your mom know?" Derek asks.

"…Yes, I write to her every day," Spencer informs.

"Well after we meet my family we can go see your mom," Derek offers.

"…What if she isn't lucid?" Spencer asks.

"How did she take it when you told her?"

"She was happy," he smiles remembering the thought.

"Does she know that you are the one who's-"

"Yes she knows," Spencer cuts him off.

"You're still mad at me huh?" Derek notes.

"You could've died," Spencer averts his eyes.

"I know and I apologized the whole way back to Quantico," Derek sighs.

"…I'm hungry," Spencer changes topics.

"Spence," Derek begins.

Spencer flicks Derek's shoulder with his fingers. Derek yelps in pain and glares at his lover.

"That's where I got shot," Derek whimpers.

"Yeah and also where you were stitched without anesthetics and where you wouldn't have gotten shot if you weren't an idiot," Spencer laughs.

"I guess I deserved that…you were scared and I betrayed your trust," Derek whispers.

"And you also broke your promise," Spencer looks at him.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Couch…for a week then maybe I'll consider it," Spencer replies.

"…You're going to get cold," Derek warned.

"And when I do I'll pull a blanket and sink into the comfortable warmth of the bed," Spencer says walking out of the opened elevator.

"You're just trying to make me jealous," Derek smiles.

"At least you're not pregnant," Spencer smiles back.

"Imagine if they were twins," Derek rubs his belly.

"God no," Spencer shrieks.

"No twins got it," Derek chuckles.

"…Not now that's for sure," Spencer whispers.

Derek stops walking and stares at the young man. Spencer turns around and smiles waiting patiently by their car.


	27. Chapter 27: Nursery

"Hey JJ can you do me a favor?" Derek whispers over the phone.

"_What is it?"_ JJ yawns.

"Can you take Spencer clothes shopping?" Derek asks.

"_About time he buys new clothes,"_ She smiles.

"I know alright can you distract him for three hours?"

"_Why so long?"_ JJ asks.

"I want to start on the nursery he doesn't know I already built the crib and the changing table."

"_Alright I'll see what I can do. What time?"_

"Hm…12 to 3 if that's alright with you," Derek says.

"_Perfect does Hotch want me to take Jack?" _JJ asks.

"…Yes he told me to tell you actually," Derek replies.

"_Alright, so what's the theme?"_ JJ asks curious.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Derek smiles slyly.

"_That's unfair I bet Will, Hotch and Rossi will know,"_ JJ argues.

"No they're only helping with the furniture…I'll do the rest," He assures.

"_Fine,"_ she sighs.

"I have to go Spence is starting to stir," Derek whispers.

"_He finally let you back in bed only to sneak around,"_ she chuckles.

"At least it's with his sister," Derek jokes.

* * *

"Morning Pretty boy," Derek whispers in his ear.

"Morning Derek," Spencer stretches.

"Sleep well?" Derek asks.

"…Yeah," Spencer answers.

"JJ is taking you shopping these clothes don't fit you anymore," Derek says.

"I can wear yours," Spencer pouts.

"Not anymore," Derek smiles.

"Fine," Spencer sits up and kisses Derek softly on the lips.

"Almost seven months," Derek says.

"…I'm nervous…scared but excited," Spencer rubs his swollen abdomen.

"I know," Derek hugs him tightly.

* * *

"Hey I'm glad you guys made it," Derek greets.

"Glad to be here," Rossi replies.

"Same," Hotch says from behind wearing casual clothes.

"It's weird to see ya'll without your fancy suits an' ties," Will smirks.

"Trust me when I say the feeling is mutual," Rossi chuckles.

"Let's get to work," Derek says stepping aside.

The men worked for an hour and a half painting the walls a light shade of purple. Then they decorated the empty room with furniture after the paint was dry. Everything was calm and quiet. They had a break with snacks and back to work. When they finished the nursery looked a bit livelier. Derek thanked them for the help.

"It still looks a bit plain," Hotch said.

"Yea but that's because it's not complete," Derek smiles.

"Don't you need more help then?" Rossi asks.

"No, I want it to be a surprise for everyone," Derek said.

"Alright we were glad to help," Hotch patted him on the shoulder.

"Ouch," he winced.

"Sorry," Hotch apologized.

"No it's ok," he said half-heartedly.

"You sure you'll be ok on your own? They'll be back in an hour," Rossi said.

"Fine," Derek replies.

They finally leave and he gets back to work without a break.

* * *

"Hey Spence," Derek greets when the door opens.

"Hey what'd I miss?" Spencer asks.

"Nothing much just bored," Derek answers.

"Oh…Umm Derek?"

"Yes Pretty boy?"

"When are we going to start the nursery…it's almost time in two months I'll be due," Spencer mumbles.

"…I know but don't worry about that," Derek smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…now since you brought it up we need to talk about the birth plan," Derek says straightening up.

"I told you before," Spencer sighs.

"I know but Spencer think of all the risks," Derek says.

"I am thinking of the risks but I want to be there for our baby too," Spencer says annoyed.

"And risking your life is worth it?" Derek asks.

"For _OUR_ baby it is," Spencer shot back.

"You're being stubborn," Derek mutters.

"…I know I am," Spencer whispers.

Derek can't help but walk toward his love and hug him. He's terrified of losing him but knows that Spencer's doing this for their baby. He takes the bags and drops them off upstairs.

"You ok?" Derek asks.

"Yeah just tired," Spencer mumbles crawling into bed.

"Then sleep, I'll wake you for dinner," Derek says kissing his forehead.

"I love you," Spencer smiles lazily.

"And I you but just think about it ok?"

"I will," Spencer says before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	28. Chapter 28: Thanksgiving

**Thanks dazzteddybear for the review I really appreciate all the time everyone takes to review or read this story. This is surprisingly a long chapter...2nd longest chapter to be exact.**

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Spencer whines.

"Yes pretty boy, I promised my mama we would go for Thanksgiving," Derek replies for the tenth time.

"But I don't want," Spencer mumbles.

"Pretty we have to go before you're not allowed to fly anymore," Derek soothes.

"…No I mean I don't want to go to Vegas after…don't get me wrong I want to see my mom and all but," Spencer begins.

"I know but remember that when we come back I'll have a surprise for you," Derek grins.

"You're unfair," Spencer folds his arms.

"Yeah complain all you want but you still love me," Derek pulls him into a hug.

"…I do and I seriously don't know why," Spencer smiles.

"There we go. I love that smile of yours," Derek whispers.

"…You win," Spencer sighs defeated.

"Alright then let's continue packing," Derek says.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Spencer! Derek!" Fran greets at the door.

"Hey mama," Derek smiles slightly.

"Hey baby boy!" She hugs him tight.

"Spence?" Derek looks at the lithe man.

"H-hello Mrs. Morgan," Spencer waves shyly.

"Who are you kidding? Call me Fran," she smiles.

"Oh ok…Fran," he answers.

"Well come in I bet you're tired," Fran says.

"Just a bit," Spencer admits.

"Well we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," she informs.

"Is the family comin'?" Derek asks.

"Oh yes Des and Sarah and their husbands let's not forget your uncles and aunts," Fran says.

Spencer gulps loudly and earns a look from Fran and Derek. When they see his horrified look they break into fits of laughter.

"S-sorry," he apologizes.

"Nonsense," Fran waves a hand.

"I've just never been with so many people aside from the BAU," Spencer explains.

"He also hasn't had a proper Thanksgiving or any holiday for that matter," Derek says.

"Well that won't do now will it? Derek I just have a question," Fran says.

"Yes mama?"

"Have you put a ring on this fine gentleman?" she asks glaring at him.

"Uh…yes mama," he answers.

"Good, Spencer you're like a god send," Fran smiles sweetly.

"Thank you?" he replies.

"Go lie down. Being eight months pregnant isn't easy," she shoos him.

"Ok," he smiles.

"Derek go with him," she orders.

"Yes mama," he replies taking the bags up to their room.

"…Derek?" Spencer calls.

"Hm?"

"How did she take it when you told her?" Spencer asks curious.

"…At first she was mad because I didn't tell her earlier. Then she was mad because I didn't tell her I was well bisexual," he sighs.

"Why didn't you?"

"It was…awkward especially when you're supposed to be the "lady's man". Not only that but Des isn't talking to me," he sighs again.

"M'sorry," Spencer whisper feeling guilty.

"For what?" Derek looks at tear filled eyes.

"They probably hate me…" he sniffles.

Derek's heart almost shattered when he saw his beloved hurting because of him. He came closer and wrapped his arms around him. He caressed him and pushed stray locks of hair behind his ear. He looked into those sad eyes and wished he hadn't said anything.

"Don't be sorry for making me the happiest person alive. They can go talk whatever they like but I don't care as long as you're with me," he whispers.

He kisses Spencer on the lips and wipes away the tears that managed to fall.

"I'm still sorry I know you love your family," Spencer continued.

"Spencer you're a part of this family and if they can't accept you then you're a part of OUR family with only you, the baby and me," Derek smiles tenderly.

"Really?" Spencer asks hopeful.

"Of course," he rubs his swollen belly and feels a strong kick.

"He's a kicker alright," Derek chuckles.

"…He?"

"It's better than calling the baby an it," Derek reasoned.

"True," Spencer smiled.

**Next Day:**

"Pretty boy you ready?" Derek asks.

"No…can we just say I wasn't feeling well?" Spencer replies.

"Come on Pretty boy, I'm sure they'll adore you," Derek slips a hand around his waist.

"Fine but promise you won't leave me alone," Spencer says biting his lip.

"I guess old habits die hard," Derek smiles opening the door.

"I can't help it…" Spencer blushes.

"Baby Brother!" Sarah exclaims.

"Gosh maybe you're right is it too late?" Derek jokes.

"I missed you too," Sarah smiled.

"Hey sis," he hugged her tight.

"I need air," she gasped.

"Very funny, hey my man John," Derek greeted.

"Hey Der," John replied.

"Spencer?" Sarah asked.

"…Hi," he smiled shyly.

"Look at you," she beamed as she went over to squeeze the lights out of him.

"Blame Derek," he teased.

Sarah laughed at his comment. Derek glared but joined in momentarily. They door suddenly opened and Desiree walked in with her eight year old daughter and husband.

"Hi uncle Der," she smiled.

"Hi princess," he smiled.

"Hey Sarah where are the kids?" Fran asked walking into the living room.

"With Mike they went to a music store," she rolled her eyes pointing at the door.

"Mommy!" another little girl exclaimed running to Sarah.

"Look Mike got me a violin!" she smiled.

"Oh and does anyone know how to play?" John asked.

"…I do," Spencer replied shyly.

"You do?" Everyone asked surprised.

"Well like piano it's technically all mathematics in a sense, I haven't really played only once but it's quite easy," he says.

"Pretty boy you never told me," Derek said.

"I only tried it once before graduating high school," he shrugged.

"What were you twelve?" Mike joked.

"Actually yes," Spencer smiled.

"He's kidding right?" Mike asked.

"No," Des answered firmly.

"Oh…well I'm Mike Desiree's husband nice to meet you," he extends his arm.

"Pleasure is mine," Spencer takes his hand.

"Derek," he nods.

"Hey Mike," he says.

"Well anyone want appetizers?" Fran asks from the kitchen.

"Me!" The little girls yell.

"Spencer?" she asks.

"N-no thanks," he stuttered.

"Alright," she smiled.

In minutes the house was filled with people. Some were from Sam's, Derek's dad's side of the family, the rest from Fran's side. Spencer sat on the couch alone while Derek talked to his relatives. He was extremely tired. Then he received a call. He got up slowly and went outside to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Spencer,"_ Dr. Carlise said.

"Hi is something wrong?" he asks.

_"I was just wondering when you'll return,"_ she replies.

"In a week tomorrow we head for Vegas," he sighed.

_"Remember stay in an environment with little to no stress,"_ she warned.

"I know," he sighed again.

_"Something wrong?"_

"Braxton hicks," he answered rubbing his stomach.

_"After you return it will be the last time you will travel,"_ she said sternly.

"What? Can't I have one more case with the team?" he pleaded.

_"…Fine but one more. If the Braxton kicks continue and get worse you stop immediately and are in bed rest understood?"_

"Yes," he resigned.

_"Good see you in a week,"_ she hung up.

"Something wrong?" Derek asked concern.

"No just Dr. Carlise checking on me you know with all the risk," he explained.

"If you feel bad tell me and we'll go back home," Derek said.

"I will I promise now let's go," Spencer pushed him inside.

"…Des talk to them," Sarah said.

"Just this once," she rolled her eyes and went over to Spencer and Derek.


	29. Chapter 29: You're ok with it?

**Thanks again to everyone who has Reviewed, followed, or favortied. You guys are part of the reason my muse likes to continue writing. Enjoy like always.**

* * *

"That surprised me," Derek smiled.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Des finally talking to me," Derek answered.

"Oh she seemed happy for us," Spencer smiled.

"Yeah she was just mad I pretended to be something I wasn't and I don't blame her. Anyway today we'll get installed in our hotel tomorrow we go see your mom and before we leave we'll swipe the casino's out of their money," Derek grinned.

"That's not fair considering that the genius, me, will be doing the dirty work," Spencer playfully pouted.

"Fine…half the money they have," Derek said.

"I'm kicked out of most casinos too just to give you the heads up," Spencer grinned walking through the door to their room.

"What did you do?" Derek asked interested.

"What you were planning on doing," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah sorry," he smiled.

"Come here," Derek pulled him close.

"Can we cuddle?"

"Sure thing pretty boy," Derek replied.

"I've missed being home," Spencer smiled sadly.

"The holidays are the times of year where you get nostalgic," he kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah true…and with the kind of work we do," he frowned.

"We do it for the good of everyone. To save the light from the darkness," Derek shrugged.

"I know," Spencer smiled.

"Good now sleep, you must be tired," Derek said.

"I…kind of am," Spencer gave up and drifted to sleep.

Derek heard his breathing even and his heart beat slow. He followed eventually to sleep.

Spencer woke up first and quietly slid out of bed. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower after relieving the pressure in his bladder. When he returned in the room he only had the towel draped around his waist and his big belly showing. Derek opened an eye and smiled at the sight.

"Looking good," he teased.

"This is still your fault," Spencer mumbled annoyed.

"Partially," he corrected.

"Yet you don't deny it," Spencer glared.

"Are you ready to go to the sanitarium?" Derek asked before Spencer got angry slipping out of bed.

"…I'll call before we go," Spencer nodded.

"Alright I'll go take a quick shower," Derek said shutting the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later they were both ready and out the hotel room. The doctors told Spencer his mom was lucid and so it was a great opportunity. Spencer was obviously nervous. He was probably more nervous than he was meeting the Morgan's as Derek's boyfriend and fiancé. Derek noticed and placed a hand on his knee.

"I'll be ok," he assured.

"…It's been a while and now I come tell her that she's going to be a grandmother…but she already knew," Spencer sighed.

"She did?"

"She had a feeling something was up but she doesn't know about…us," Spencer mumbled.

"Let's go before you regret it then," Derek smiled getting out of the car.

He went to the passenger side and opened Spencer's door helping him out. Spencer blushed lightly and walked into the sanitarium where someone unexpected was.

"Hey mom," Spencer smiled hugging his mom tight.

"Hey Spence how are you?" she asked.

"I'm…fine," he replied.

"Glad to hear," she said.

"Mom you remember Derek Morgan right?" he asked motioning to Derek.

"Ah agent Morgan how are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine Ma'am," he answered.

"What's going on dear?" she turned to Spencer again.

"…Remember when you asked if I was hiding something and I told you, you would mostly likely find out today?"

"I remember," she frowned.

"Mom…I…I'm…pregnant," he blurted out.

Diana smiled at him and pulled him into another hug.

"I know sweet heart," she whispered.

"How?"

"A mother always knows," she winked then looked at Derek.

"Mom?"

"I assume this young man is taking care of you," she eyed him.

"Yes mom," Spencer replied.

"So he's the dad?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Derek answered.

"Are you making sure he eats enough?"

"Yes ma'am," he says.

"Do you love my son? Spencer do you love him? Are you both happy?" she fired questions.

"Yes," they both reply.

"Good," she smiled delightedly.

"You're ok with it?" Spencer blinked.

"Of course! As long as my baby boy is happy. Now tell me how is my granddaughter?"

"Granddaughter?"

"Personally I don't mind having a grandson either but I have a feeling and a mother always knows right Spencer?"

"Yes." He smiled.

They spent the rest of the visit talking about random things and how after when the baby was born they'd come and visit. Spencer felt a tinged of sadness to know his mother would miss many important moments but was glad she would still be here to learn them. In the meantime a disgruntled man waited outside for Derek and Spencer to come out. He was really in a bad and angry mood after overhearing what Spencer just told his mother.

* * *

**I wonder who this guy is and what he wants. He seemed really pissed to me.**


	30. Chapter 30: Bye

_**"It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was."**_

_**~American poet Anne Sexton**_

"You ok pretty boy?" Derek asked as they walked out.

"Tired and… I probably should've mentioned this but fake contractions," he sighed.

"Braxton Hicks?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah," Spencer sighed again.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"…I don't know. I just have a strange feeling," Spencer shrugged.

"Strange feeling?"

"Hello Mr. Morgan, Spencer," a rough male voice said.

"…Excuse me Sir?" Derek turned around and saw a man with graying hair.

Derek frowned recognizing him immediately. He instinctively got in front of Spencer shielding him for the worst case scenario. The man raised an eyebrow and frowned he took a step closer but went two back. He knew better than to mess with two FBI agents. Derek glared at him into a staring contest that he would surely win. They man cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to alarm you," he assured.

"I don't care what you mean to do," Derek growled.

"Derek," Spencer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Spence this man has done more than enough damage," Derek said not faltering.

"And what damage have I caused?" he asked.

"Please cut the crap," Derek rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Derek seriously," Spencer whispered.

"Have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't but-"

"Case closed," Derek said not looking away from the man.

"Please I just want to talk," the man said gently.

"You had a chance a few years ago now back off Spence is tired," he said.

His brow furrowed and snickered.

"Oh I can see how tired he is carrying _your _brat around," he said coldly.

That crossed the line for Spencer.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

"Well it's true," he reasoned pointing at his bulging stomach.

"You know nothing about what's going on or about what has happened," Spencer yelled hugging his belly protectively.

"I think I was caught up when you spoke to your mother," he replied.

"You were eavesdropping?" Spencer asked face gone pale.

"Isn't there a better term to describe it? Eavesdropping makes it seem a federal crime," he shrugged.

"Get away from us," Spencer hissed.

"Or what?" the man questioned.

"I just don't understand what you possibly want. I've done everything you've wanted including getting out of your crappy life," Spencer muttered tears brimming.

"I was hoping you weren't going to be so stupid, Spencer. Apparently I was wrong. I thought you were a genius," the man said in an apathetic tone.

"…I-I," Spencer was at a loss for words.

"And I thought you were a better father but that doesn't seem to be the case," Derek pointed out.

"Don't get I involved," he hissed.

"W-well he is now. H-he's t-the father of my baby and therefore my soon to be husband," Spencer said angrily stuttering.

"Pathetic," then man turned around annoyed and in a worse mood than he was before.

"Bye…dad," Spencer called after in the most hateful voice he could muster up.

**A/N: I never really like William Reid since he left Spencer. I don't know why but I brought him up because not everything is colorful and happy-go-lucky in real life. Just trying to make it more real I guess. I do say this was really intense after writing it though. Real life experience works sometimes.**

**Again thanks to everyone and sorry this story is really long! I hope I'm not boring you yet. I was thinking of making it a long story but now I kind of regret it, don't worry I'm still finishing it. Tell me what you think though. Read/review it'll make my day any day. Long A/N I know sorry I'll stop rambling.**


	31. Chapter 31: Reid Effect

**Short chapter I know sorry. I had writer's block for like the first time. What do you think about this chapter? Any opinions?**

* * *

"D-Derek?" Spencer whispered.  
"Yeah pretty boy?" Came the response.  
"...thanks," Spencer smiled sadly.  
"For?"  
"W-well for s-standing up for me," he replied.  
"Anytime pretty boy... How are you feeling?" Derek asked.  
"Fine...the 'contractions' are finally minimizing...they really are annoying," Spencer said wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
"Something bothering you?" Derek said cautiously.  
"...i...i was thinking," he gulped nervously.  
"Like always," Derek agreed teasingly.  
"...Derek, I was thinking about the baby," he continued ignoring the sarcasm.  
"...something wrong?" Derek quickly got up concern edging his voice.  
"N-no...I mean yes? I don't know," Spencer sighed.  
"Then what-?"  
"Derek I'm going to go through with the caesarean," Spencer informed.  
"Really?" Derek asked surprised.  
"...yeah," he answered.  
"Why?"  
"...the internal damage will be great and...Most definitely painful. The risks would only increase... Plus if I were gone you'd go insane with a new born," he smiled.  
"Yeah like you'd be any better," Derek raised a brow scoffing.  
"You know..."  
"Spence, Pretty boy look at me," he ordered.  
"..." Spencer didn't answer nor made an effort to move.  
"Spencer I'd be lost without you. I didn't mean to say that," Derek sighed.  
"B-but it's true," Spencer nodded.  
"No Spence I was just joking-"  
"What if he or she hates me? Oh god what if I screw up. Derek I can't go through with this," Spencer says fear in his eyes.  
Derek sighed. He screwed up yet again like countless times. "Pretty boy, the baby will love you. You are the one carrying him or her well in...you," Derek smiled.  
"Derek the 'Reid effect' does happen," Spencer says matter-of-factly.  
"We just say that to tease you," Derek reassures him.  
"No Derek you don't understand. The only children that don't hate me are Henry and Jack," Spencer mumbles shooting him a worried look.  
"...Have you been with other kids?"  
"W-well n-no b-but..."  
"Must I remind you that the 'Reid Effect' also has a positive side?" Derek asks grinning.  
"W-well like I said only Henry and Jack-"  
Derek cut him off with a kiss.  
"It'll be fine. Heck even I'm not prepared," Derek smiled grabbing his hand.  
"...will we really be alright on our own? With a new born?" Spencer asks.  
"Probably not but that's why we have the team, our family, our friends," Derek informed.  
"I don't think I'm ready," Spencer muttered.  
"No one really is but we do have a month left," Derek smirked.  
"Actually 3 weeks 2 days 5 hours and..."  
"Alright I don't need to know exactly when we conceived the baby," Derek teased playfully.  
"I guess not since you remember it so vividly," Spencer smiled for the first time that night after his meeting with William.  
"W-what?" Derek feigned hurt.  
"Derek," Spencer rolled his eyes.  
"Yes Spencer I love you too," Derek whispered in his ear while rubbing Spencer's belly.  
"I love you Derek," Spencer leaned into his touch.  
"Goodnight."


	32. Chapter 32: Baby Shower

**Thanks for the reviews like always I appreciate them. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You know this is probably the best day ever," Derek grinned.

"…You seem happy?" Spencer smiled.

"We get to go home and I get to be with you," Derek said matter-of-factly.

"I have a feeling you're hiding something," Spencer mumbled smile slipping away.

"Me? No way," Derek replied sarcastically.

"So you are?"

"No…maybe," Derek's grin widened.

"I'm almost scared...almost," Spencer rolled his eyes.

Derek searched his pocket for the keys. He smiled to himself when he saw the light on making sure Spencer didn't see it. Everything was going according to plan thanks to his Baby girl. He turned the knob and grabbed Spencer's hand dragging him along. Spencer sighed in contentment as they were finally home.

"Welcome back!" the team shouted.

Spencer looked around confused and then realized what was happening. He groaned as he saw the bubbly Garcia throwing confetti.

"What is this?" he asked though he already knew.

"Baby shower!" Garcia exclaimed.

"I told you not to," Spencer sighed.

"Come on Spence this is for you enjoy it a little," JJ smiled brightly.

She carried a giggling Henry in her arms.

"Hi unca Spen!" the little boy greeted.

"Hi Henry how are you?" Spencer asked delighted to see his godson.

"M'fine," the little boy replied.

"Hey Derek hi Spencer," Jack smiled.

"Hey kiddo," Derek answered.

"Well this _is _a baby shower where do we start?" Emily asked.

"Well first introductions!" Garcia smiled.

"We umm kind of know everyone here," Derek interrupted.

"But do you know who they are?" she retorted.

"What? Of course!" Spencer interjected.

"No you don't so let's start! This is Beth, Hotch's girlfriend and Jack," she smiled wriggling her eyebrows.

Beth waved and Hotch blushed, barely noticeable.

"This here is Rossi and accompanying him is Emily, his fuck buddy," she continued bluntly.

"Fuck buddy?!" Everyone said shocked.

"Oh please don't act like you did't know," Garcia rolled her eyes.

"Penny please," Emily begged blushing furiously crimson.

"Moving on, this is Will and JJ soon to be married yay! And my precious little godson Henry!" she chided.

"This ain't gonna end well," Will muttered with a smile.

"Tsk, you should know better, any way this is Kevin my knight in shining armor, sorry my choclate Adonis. And yours truly moi," she smiled.

"No problem baby girl just don't come crying to me," Derek smiled flirting.

"Can we move on?" Rossi asked a bit flustered.

"Sure, you just want some alone time with Em," Garcia grinned.

"Penelope behave," Derek warned teasingly, "You too Emily."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Before too long it was time to open the gifts. JJ and Will got them a set of bottles and bibs; one read _Our Family Has Grown By Two Feet _with two baby foot prints next to the saying. Emily and Rossi got them unisex clothes. Hotch and Beth had gotten them a bag of diapers and other little things. Garcia of course decided to be the best aunt along with Kevin and got them a whole set of baby monitors.

"This is…this is amazing thank you!" Spencer smiled tears threatening to fall.

"Damn hormones," he muttered wiping his eyes.

"Don't worry that happened to me too," JJ smiled hugging him tight.

"This little baby will not miss a thing because it has a wonderful family."

"Thanks Garcia," Spencer smiled kindly.

"…you're welcome…and I just couldn't resist," she pulled out another bag.

"What is it?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Open it," she beamed.

Spencer opened the bag and found the cutest little dress. It was white with red flowers on it. There was little red hat and mittens along with it.

"Th-this is so beautiful," Spencer whispered tears falling already.

"I just couldn't help myself," Garcia smiled brightly hugging him tight.

"Thanks a lot! I mean it," Spencer sobbed slightly.

"That's not all Pretty boy," Derek smiled.

"What?" he looked at his lover.

"There's still one surprise left," he held out a key.

"Is this for the room next to ours that's locked?" Spencer wondered.

"Yes it is and since the girls have been dying to know it's a good a time as ever," Derek smiled.

Spencer took the key and followed Derek up the stairs into the hall that lead to their room. Everyone stopped in front of the locked door waiting anxiously to see what was behind it. Spencer gulped and turned the key. He took a second before he pushed the door open. The sight was breathtaking.

* * *

**Cliffhanger… maybe?**


	33. Chapter 33: One Glance

**Thanks for the reviews like always I appreciate them. I do have a question: would you guys like a sequel with the life of them married and the baby or an epilogue? Enjoy.**

* * *

_Spencer took the key and followed Derek up the stairs into the hall that lead to their room. Everyone stopped in front of the locked door waiting anxiously to see what was behind it. Spencer gulped and turned the key. He took a second before he pushed the door open. The sight was breathtaking._

* * *

The ceiling was painted according to the Milky Way galaxy in many gradient colors. The walls were painted a light shade of purple with glow in the dark stars on them. The furniture was oak and well crafted. There was a rocking chair next to the crib. Then Spencer's gaze landed on the crib. The tears that stopped started again.

The crib was handmade. He noticed it in one glance. His hands wondered around the crib the smooth wood under his touch, it was perfect. Derek smiled and pulled the young man into his arms.

"W-when did you do all this?" he asked voice cracking a bit.

"Whenever you were gone I took liberty to do the ceiling. Hotch and Rossi helped with the furniture," Derek explained.

"Except the crib," Rossi added.

"Yea that was done a while ago actually," Derek nodded.

"…This is amazing," Spencer whispered glancing around the room.

"All the hard work is definitely worth it," Derek agreed.

"What's that?" Spencer asked staring at a white box.

"That is your mom's present, she gave it to me before we left but you didn't notice after what happened with that guy," Derek smiled but his voice bitter at the end.

"That guy?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"It was no one, don't worry," Derek assured her with a small smile avoiding the topic for Spencer's sake.

"C-can I open it?" Spencer asked sheepishly.

"I don't see why not," Derek's smile returning genuinely as he handed him the box.

In side were knitted white boots with a matching hat and mittens. Then a light purple blanket appeared. Everything was hand knitted and it looked very professional. Spencer remembered his favorite blanket was one Diana knitted for him. He also remembered there were initials on his so he looked for one.

His instinct was right. There were initials in one of the corners. It read _S+D._

"Wow," JJ admired.

"That's amazing, alright," Emily agreed feeling the soft yarn.

"My mother always knew how to knit and sow and everything, you name it. My favorite blanket as a toddler was like this. Except it was a light green and it had my initials in bright yellow. That's how I knew where too look," Spencer smiled sadly his fingers on the embroidery.

"…but you haven't even decided on names yet, right?" Garcia asked.

"Actually we've thought of some, baby girl," Derek informed.

"Oh…so what does it say?" she asked.

"S+D," Spencer replied.

"Aww!" all the girls cooed.

An hour later couple by couple left the soon to be parents deciding they needed rest. Derek gathered his pregnant lover into a warm embrace.

"I love you," he whispered.

"M' love you too," Spencer smiled lazily.

"Spence…"

"Derek I know, I talked to Dr. Carlise and she said that it was an excellent choice. And to stop worrying you I won't go with the team anymore. As much as it pains me to say it I'm staying with Garcia," Spencer sighed.

"Thank you," Derek hugged him tighter.

"You better behave," Spencer warned.

"I will because you're my sole purpose for living, without you I'd be lost," Derek kissed him softly like there was no tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34: Almost Alone

**Thanks for the reviews like always. I still have a pending question: would you guys like a sequel with part of their life of them married and the baby or an epilogue?**

* * *

A week after the baby shower the team was called out on a case. Derek seemed skeptical on leaving with Spencer being close to his due date for the caesarean. Spencer assured him that it was going to be fine; after all he had Garcia to 'protect' him in any worse case scenario.

Derek pressed his lips against Spencer's and walked out to catch up with the team in the airstrip. Spencer already felt lonely without his presence. He knew it was only for a few days but he would miss him like never before. He was afraid to be alone but happy at the same time.

The first two days he spent it in the nursery adjusting the clothes from the baby shower and admiring Derek's handy work. He could already picture them with their baby in arms. He didn't know the baby's gender but he had an idea. Like Diana always says a 'mother' knows. But for him it was reversed a father knows.

He got up early the next morning and made breakfast; he wasn't feeling well but pushed the thoughts aside. He got ready and headed for the BAU instead. He entered the dim lit room that was known as Garcia's lair. She greeted him with a bright smile like always and rubbed his belly. He smiled when the baby kicked, it felt reassuring that he wasn't completely alone.

After lunch the team checked in informing them that they solved the case thanks to them and that they were about to land in about twenty to thirty minutes. That's when the pains started to get worse and intense. He didn't let it show though but it was noticeable that he was suffering.

Garcia asked him if he was alright and that he seemed pale. He simply gave her a watery smile as another contraction hit him; he just really wanted to see Derek after three days. He screwed his eyes shut and breathed heavily. By that time they were in the airstrip waiting for the team to land in about five minutes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Garcia asked for the millionth time.  
"Y-yes Garcia," he struggled.  
"Positive?" Garcia continued worriedly.  
Before he answered he saw the jet land and that's when he let a yelp out scaring the crap out of Garcia.  
"God this hurts!" he screamed.

She gave up reasoning with the younger man and jumped out of the driver's seat rushing to the passenger side.  
"How long?" she asked holding his hand tightly.  
"...half an hour a bit more maybe. When the team checked in it just got worse," he managed gasping and squeezing the offered hand.  
"That long?!" she freaked.  
"Garcia get Derek. Now!" he yelled in pain.

"I'm on it, hang on!"  
As soon as Derek got off he knew something was wrong. Garcia was running toward them.  
"Baby girl what wrong?" Derek asked.

"Spencer! Baby! Coming!"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger…technically, and sorry in advance if I might not post chapters fast this week I'll be kind of busy.**


	35. Chapter 35: Joy

**Sorry I'm late this week is probably the worst week ever. I don't have excuses except that from now on I will be a few days late maybe, most likely. I hate when my schedule is screwed up, it's the fault of my muse so blame it not me. Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome and deserve so much more that I can offer. Please make my day because I might make yours. Today we find out the baby's gender!**

**Read/Review/Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I have no name: I am but two days old. What shall I call thee? I happy am, Joy is my name. Sweet joy befall thee!"_

_**~William Blake**_

"God Derek this fucking hurts!" Spencer crocked.  
"Why didn't you tell Penelope?" Derek demanded.  
"I-I..." Spencer shut his eyes and felt the urge to push.  
"Spence just hold on and talk to me. We're almost there, Dr. Carlise has everything set up," he said not sure who he was reassuring.  
"But it's too early!" Spencer cried.  
"Pretty boy it's alright. The baby's only a week early," Derek whispered.  
The team was right behind them driving in their own cars.  
"A-are you mad?" Spencer managed.  
"Of course I am. You should've told Garcia," Derek replied softly.  
"I'm s-sorry," he apologized gripping his lover's hand harder.  
"Don't apologize. You need your strength," Derek smiled showing off his façade.  
"D-Derek?" came the faint soft voice.  
"Yes baby?"  
"I-I don't think I'm going to make it. It hurts like hell," he said tiredly, eyes dropping.  
"Pretty boy open your eyes please!" Derek begged.  
"I love you," Spencer whispered.  
"I love you too, you're going to be fine," he mumbled choking over unshed tears.  
"...Derek there's blood I can't hold on much longer," Spencer said.  
"Crap we're here, hang on!"  
"I c-can wait but please hurry," he loosened his grip.

The paramedics rushed out of the hospital with a stretcher. They got Spencer in the OR room and prepared for delivery Derek right behind and the team worried in the waiting room. Derek was holding Spencer's hand the whole time. They then heard the shrill cries of their baby. Dr. Carlise call to him and worry he's strong. They both are," Dr. Carlise answered.  
"Thank god," Derek smiled.  
"Would you like to hold her?" she asked.  
"I'd love to but what about Spencer?"  
"We can take her to his recovery room," she offered. he turned around. She smiled and pointed to an incubator.  
"Congratulations...it's a girl," she smiled.  
"…Wow," he breathed looking at the tiny baby.

"Would you like to do the honors?" she asked.

"I'd love to," he beamed taking the scissors from her.

He cut the umbilical cord and smiled at the squirming baby. She gurgled and stared into his eyes. She had spencer's big doe hazel eyes. She was a light caramel color and had short wavy brown hair.  
"He...he lost a lot of blood Mr. Morgan..." she paused looking at Derek.  
"Is he alright?" he asked looking at his lover.  
"I have only one concern," she began again.  
"What?"  
"How to keep him in bed for a couple of weeks," she smiled genuinely.

"He's fine?" Derek sighed relieved.  
"As could ever be though he did lose quite a bit of blood he should be fine," she replied.  
"And the baby?"  
"She was born wonderful. Actually Dr. Reid's first priority was her...he told me he knew all along he gender, don't worry he's strong. They both are," Dr. Carlise answered with a chuckle.  
"Thank god," Derek smiled down at his daughter.  
"Would you like to hold her?" she asked. worry he's strong. They both are," Dr. Carlise answered.  
"Thank god," Derek smiled.  
"Would you like to hold her?" she asked.  
"I'd love to but what about Spencer?"  
"We can take her to his recovery room," she offered.  
"I'd love to but what about Spencer?"  
"Actually he told us to demand for you to hold her. He was well informed about skin to skin contact as soon as she was born," she informed.

"It's like him to spit statistics in the worst situations," Derek smiled.

"He'll be fine," she assured patting his should lightly minding the baby in his arms.

"Come princess let's go to daddy," Derek cooed.


	36. Chapter 36: Sleep

_"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_

**_~Pablo Neruda_**

* * *

"Hey baby boy," Derek whispers softly.

"Hey," Spencer says a small tired smile on his lips.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I could be better but it was definitely worth it," Spencer replied.

"You had me worried," Derek sighs.

"I know sorry," Spencer whispers.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so proud of you," Derek mumbles softly.

"Thanks…can I?"

"Of course! You don't need to ask," Derek chides handing his lover the pink bundle.

"She's so adorably and so small," Spencer coos.

"Well if I remember correctly who was the one that was born small?" Derek teases.

"Very funny," Spencer glares at his lover.

"I love you," Derek says apologetic.

"I love you too," Spencer sighs smiling at Derek's pathetic puppy-eyes.

"So am I forgiven for making fun of the daddy of my baby?" Derek asks.

"Yes…but only if you help me sit better," Spencer whimpers.

"Spence you should take it easy," Derek says concern lacing his voice.

"Derek I had a baby all I want is to sit and cradle her," Spencer whines.

"Fine, I'm sorry for worrying," Derek chuckles lightly.

"She's perfect," Spencer smiles.

"Fifty per cent Daddy, fifty per cent Papa, and a hundred per cent perfect," Derek agrees.

"This is so a-amazing," Spencer says for lack of better words.

"It's more than amazing Pretty boy," Derek looks down at him and brushes a light peck.

Minding the baby between them he hugs his lover tight kissing him, needing him. He was sure that the lithe man let out a moan as he broke apart their short make-out session. He laughs softly making sure not to wake up their princess.

"What are we going to name her?" Spencer asks wide eyed.

"…Whatever you like," Derek smiles sheepishly.

"Derek we haven't talked about names!" Spencer freaks.

"Shh you're going to wake her up," he hisses.

"Derek," Spencer begins.

"We'll think of something. Why exactly did we not talk about this before?" Derek asks curious.

"Because of work, the nursery, and because I thought we had a week left," Spencer explains.

"We'll figure something out," Derek promises caressing his cheek.

"This is so stressful," Spencer groans.

"I know babe but she's finally here. In our arms," Derek grins and kisses her head lightly.

She squirms a bit and gurgles. She opens her hazel doe eyes and stares at her daddies. She scrunches her nose and pouts.

"Reminds me of you," Derek muses.

"…I hope she's not like me…" Spencer says sadly.

She wriggles and looks at Spencer's sad eyes.

"I think she understands babe," Derek whispers.

"Sorry baby girl," Spencer apologizes.

"It's going to be just fine. We have each other and even my mama is coming," Derek informs.

"She is?"

"Well she just couldn't wait," Derek shrugs.

"Could've guessed but I still love you, this couldn't have been more perfect," Spencer looks into his lover starry eyes.

"Soon we'll be together forever. Just the three of us," Derek smiles brightly.

"I can't wait," Spencer says before yawning.

"You need your rest Pretty boy," Derek says.

"Fine take her," Spencer grunts.

"Very funny," Derek rolls his eyes and takes the pink bundle from his lover's arms.

"Sleep," he orders.

"Only if you stay with me," Spencer yawns again.

"And only forever," Derek smiles and watches as Spencer's eyes droop until they close.

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone have any suggestions for names? I have a few but I'd like you're opinions as well. Thanks like always too.**


	37. Chapter 37: Nameless

**You guys are awesome and amazing. Thanks like always.**

* * *

"Garcia please stop pacing!" Hotch orders.

"I can't help it I just want to burst in that room and see my baby boy and meet my precious niece!" she whines.

"Garcia gosh I don't even think you were like that when Henry was born," JJ says rolling her eyes playfully.

"My godson is my life JJ but com'on a mix between my chocolate Adonis and our boy genius is something we can't miss!"

"Glad to see you too Baby girl," Derek grins from behind.

"Can we go in now?" she asks.

"Yeah, he's still sleeping but I think it'll be a pleasant surprise to see the team when he wakes," Derek nods.

"Thank you!"

"Hi," Spencer mutters tiredly.

"Rise and shine!" Garcia chirps.

"Hey Garcia," Spencer says groggily.

"Can I please see my baby niece!?" she asks.

"She's in the nursery sleeping with the other infants," Spencer informed.

"Awe!" she whines.

"Baby girl take it easy," Derek chuckles.

"I want to meet her so bad!" she complains.

"We all do," JJ and Emily smile.

"Where's your mom?" Hotch asks.

"She should be here," Derek said.

"What time does her plane land?" Rossi asks.

"In thirty."

"Want me to go and pick her up?" Rossi offers.

"That'd be great Rossi but Em. Probably won't want to," Derek teases.

"It's fine Dave," she smiles ignoring Derek.

"Thanks but I still feel bad you spent the whole night here after we got back from the case," Derek says.

"It's fine it'd be my pleasure," Rossi assures.

"Thanks Rossi!" he hugs the older man in appreciation.

"Anytime kid," Rossi smiles exiting.

"When is the princess coming?" Garcia asks again.

"Garcia!" Spencer and Derek groan.

"What?" she asks nonchalantly.

"That's the tenth millionth time you've asked," Em laughs.

"Shush I just really want to see her! I cannot express that enough!"

"Anyhow have you two decided on a name yet?" Hotch asks.

"No not yet," Derek sighs.

"Spence she can't go nameless all of her life," JJ smiles warmly.

"Nemo did," Spencer says Matter-of-factly.

"Reid I think Nemo's his name," Emily joked.

"No..I mean I know…I mean Nemo has a different meaning…god I'm trying to say that Nemo means nameless," Spencer says exasperated.

"Of course you would know that," JJ punches his arm lightly.

"After watching it with Henry twenty times I picked up a few things," Spencer smiles.

"Well you better think of something because I'm dying to know her name!"

"Actually we do have some in mind if you want to hear," Emily suggests.

"Alright, shoot," Derek grins.

"Allyson!" Garcia squeals.

"Allyson- It's the new version from Allison or Alice in old German. Allyson is a very popular first name for women (#775 out of 4276) but an uncommon surname or last name for all people. (1990 U.S. Census)." Spencer rambles.

"Spence," JJ begins.

"I know I just think it's too common," he sighs.

"Diana like your mom?" Derek offers.

"No, she wouldn't want to have her granddaughter turn…like her…. I already know her. W-what about Francine?"

"No, as much as my mom is happy she wouldn't want to feel like we're doing this to please her," Derek says.

"H-how about Harmony?" Spencer whispers.

"Harmony?" the team asks.

"She'll just be like you then," Emily smiles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer puffs.

"Oh Em is so right 187," Garcia agrees.

"How?"

"Her nickname would be Harm and if she's as clumsy as you it would just be a curse," Emily chuckles.

"Wow gee thanks for jinxing her name," Spencer says tears stinging his eyes.

"Alright enough you three are coming with me. Spencer and Derek will figure her name out without us probing and jinxing names," Hotch glares at the three women.

"Oh does our boss man have a soft spot?" Garcia asks.

"Garcia!"

"Sorry sir," she apologizes.

"We'll leave you to it. It's going to be a bit hard but you'll find the perfect name," Hotch gives them a knowing smile as he closes the door.

"It's strange to see him smile," Spencer says softly.


	38. Chapter 38: Newest Member

**I think the name I decided on, thanks to your reviews, is fantastic! Anyway I'm thinking of making this Forty Chapters long so it _might_ be almost over. Don't worry there will be a sequel with the wedding and all. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Ready?" Derek asks.

"…I'm actually scared," Spencer replies.

"Why pretty boy?"

"What if they hate it?" Spencer counters.

"They won't, it's perfect," Derek smiles at his lover.

"Can you get her?"

"Alright I'll be right back," Derek says.

"Hello Dr. Reid," a nurse smiles brightly.

"Hi," he answers shyly.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"Yes, all of the papers are filled out," Spencer smiles handing her the papers.

"Great," she takes them.

"Thank you," Spencer sighs relieved.

"Of course and here are her foot/hand prints," she hands it to Spencer.

"How did you manage to get these so perfectly?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"She's always so…energetic," he explains.

"We got them when she was a sleep," she smiles.

"Derek asked for them right?"

"Yes now if you'll excuse me. I'll get your belongings ready," she says.

"Hey pretty boy miss us?" Derek asks reentering the room with a squirming baby in his hands.

"Just a bit," Spencer smiles asking for the baby.

"Here you go," Derek places her gently in his arms.

"Are you ready? I want to go home," Spencer smiles.

"Yeah my mom is already there cleaning and I'm pretty sure baking cookies with Garcia," Derek chuckles.

"She's the best huh?"

"Yes she is," Derek agrees, "Are the papers done?"

"Yeah I just handed them to the nurse," Spencer says.

"Good now all we have to do is get ready and go home with our princess," Derek says proudly.

"Knock knock, here you go," the nurse says giving him his bag along with the baby's.

"Thanks now let go home," Derek says helping his lover from the bed.

After three days in the hospital and two mopping around on what to call their baby girl they finally decided. They were finally headed home, sweet home. Spencer smiled brightly at his daughter who was currently latched on her bottle. She looks into his eyes and he swears she smiles. Derek looks in the rearview mirror and sees the two people in the world he could never live without. Spencer cathes his gaze and smiles tenderly.

"She's finally here," Spencer smiles.

"I thought I've waited for ever to have her here with us," Derek chuckles.

"I love you," Spencer says.

"I love you too pretty boy," Derek grins.

* * *

"Come in!" Garcia ushers them into the living room.

"Hey baby girl," Derek laughs.

"Oh look!" she smiles.

"She's gorgeous," Fran coos holding her granddaughter.

"Yes she is," JJ says from behind.

"Look at that, princes," Emily says.

"So did you decide?" Hotch asks with two young boy.

"Unca Spen and Unca Dewek!" Henry runs up and hugs them.

"I-is she my new cousin?" Jack asks curiously.

"No…actually we were thinking she could be your God-sister," Spencer says looking up at Hotch.

"Really?" Hotch says speechless.

"Well if you want?" Derek says.

"I'd love to," Hotch answers.

"Thank you!" Spencer hugs the older man.

"It'd be an honor Spencer," Hotch smiles.

"What about the godmother?" Emily asks.

"…What about you?" Derek asks.

"W-what?"

"Well JJ already has henry and Garcia is already a god mother and you…well we're not sure about you that's why we're ask-"

"Yes!" Emily flings her arms around Derek.

"Well that settles it," Rossi smiles brightly.

"So what's her name?" Will asks.

Suddenly curious pair of eyes stare at the couple. They look at each other and smile. They get their daughter from Fran and hold her so everyone can see the newest member.

"Meet Payton Rose Reid-Morgan."


	39. Chapter 39: Sleeping Emotions

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews like always. This chapter is about why they chose the name. Knowing Spencer there has to be an explanation. Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Payton Rose?" Garcia asks basically beaming.

"Yes," Derek says.

"There must be an explanation like there is for everything else," Emily smiles.

Spencer rolls his eyes and grins.

"Well Payton means Royal in Scottish and well since everyone just sort of calls her princess now I think it fits perfectly. And Rose I chose because of my mom, since my mom loves literature and all, Rose fits nicely. Thinking of Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet that is, _What's in a name? That which we call a rose/ by any other name would smell as sweet,_" Spencer recites.

"Awe!" the girls squeal in delight.

"It's so beautiful Spencer," Fran smiles.

"Really?" he asks hopefulness glistening in his eyes.

"Of course kid," Rossi agrees with a pat on the shoulder.

"Just like the li'l fella is," Will nods with a big smile.

"Thanks," Spencer smiles.

"Spencer it's times," Derek reminds.

"Oh right, Payton has to go take a nap," Spencer announces.

"Aw why?" Garcia whines.

"Baby girl," Derek warns.

"Fine," she pouts.

"Goodnight Princess," Fran kisses her forehead.

"Spence you should rest too. Trust me you'll need it," JJ smiles sympathetically.

"I will…thanks everyone," he smiles tiredly.

"Anything for you Reid," Emily says.

"Derek," he calls yawning.

"I know baby, rest I'll take care of everything here okay?" Derek assures.

"Thanks Derek," Spencer smiles kissing him for what seems like a full minute.

The special moment gets ruined by a loud cough and the younger boys saying ew simultaneously. They pull back and look around at their friends. The girls grinning ear to ear and the men looking away a bit flushed.

"Sorry," Derek and Spencer mumble smiling sheepishly.

"As long as you don't give me another grandchild soon it's fine," Fran smiles motherly.

"Momma!" Derek groans.

"You basically brought it upon yourself. Though I wouldn't mind but I prefer you two getting married before any more kids," she says.

"We are getting married," Derek sighs.

"Good," she hugs her son.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispers.

"Thanks mom," he hugs her back.

"You to Spencer, I'm proud of both of you," she pulls him into the embrace mindful of Payton.

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan," Spencer smiles.

"Fran," she corrects.

"Right, sorry…Fran," Spencer yawns again.

"Off to bed you go," she shoos his away.

"I love you," Spencer mumbled tiredly.

"I love you too," Derek smiled pecking his lips.

Spencer walked up the stairs and laid down a sleeping Payton in her cozy crib. She smiled a bit in her sleep and he swore he was going to cry. The damn hormones still getting to him. The doctor had said that they'll fade gradually but not fast enough.


	40. Chapter 40: Not the Beginning of the End

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews like always. And sadly this is the last chapter. Don't cry or fret because there is a sequel and I'll start on it soon. Remember there's still a wedding that has to happen. And a few other surprise too so look forward to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."_

_~Winston Churchill_

"Hey babe," Derek said quietly.

"Mmm hi," Spencer replies hoarsely.

"Still tired?" he asks.

"Not to enough to be away from you," he smiles.

"Then let's just stay here forever," Derek sighs content.

"We have a baby to take care of," Spencer reminds him.

"Momma will take care of her," Derek yawns.

"Alright come here," Spencer pats the side next to him.

"Everyone left," Derek informs.

"I wondered why it was suddenly silent," Spencer wondered.

"I missed you. I missed having you in my arms. I miss holding you like this," Derek said burying his face in Spencer's curly locks.

"I missed you too but we got an amazing gift," Spencer says taking in his scent.

"I know and just a week before Christmas," Derek muses.

"This was probably the most amazing gift I ever had," Spencer said.

"I'm glad I was able to help," Derek grinned.

"Not so fast. This is probably also the most tiring thing that's going to happen," Spencer smirked.

"Fine I'll get up first after Momma leaves for Chicago again, deal?"

"Deal," Spencer kissed him.

"Let's sleep together in each other's arms," Derek suggested.

"You don't have ask," Spencer said intertwining their legs together.

"So warm," Derek muttered.

"I've been in bed since we got here just waiting for you," Spencer whispered in his ear.

"This is exactly what I missed," Derek laughed.

"Me?"

"Yes you but it's only going to get difficult. In the coming months we have to start planning for our wedding and everything," Derek pointed out.

"Garcia can handle it like everything else."

"She'll take over for sure," Derek chuckled at the idea.

Spencer shivered from terror at the thought of it. She loved Garcia but she just got carried away sometimes.

"Baby?"

"I don't think I want to return," Spencer finally said.

"What. Why?" Derek asked.

"I don't know…being away from Payton and this is just so overwhelming" Spencer said tears in his eyes.

"I'll support every choice you make I promise I will always be there for you," Derek reassured him hugging the lithe man tighter.

"You mean everything to me," Spencer said.

"I love you baby boy just remember but it'll be a shame to lose you," Derek whispered.

"I'm just thinking that maybe when we settle down more and when we're married I'd become a professor. I don't want to leave the BAU, it's my life. It's all I've known," Spencer sobbed lightly.

"We are family and we'll always be there for you. Just remember that ok?"

"Ok. I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you either but we'll pull through."

"Miss me that much huh?"

"You and our baby, it's strange she's not in between us," Derek said.

"It is," Spencer agreed.

"How do you feel?"

"…Empty yet full and light," he chuckled.

"So happy?"

"No more than that…it's hard to explain," Spencer sighed.

"Tired?"

"I just want to stay awake and be with you here forever. Is it still an option?" Spencer asks.

"It will always stay standing but I think forever might never start…because you're already all I want. All I need to survive breathe and live for," Derek said poetically.

"Since when have you been a romantic?"

"Since the day I got the courage to sweep you off your feet pretty boy," Derek smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Spencer said drifting into a dreamless sleep.

_**End...**_


End file.
